Tales of a Kindred Cult
by Seaphron
Summary: This story formed in a small guild on gaia, the guild is called the Nintendo Cult, after I had been in the Cult for about a month. I felt like i had gained some really great friends so i decided to write a novel about them and was hoping that you


Tales of a Kindred Cult

The Novel

By Seaphron

Chapter One: Prologue 

"Good Morning Crew!" a young man said striding out from a nearby door and taking his place at the end of a long table that hundreds of people were sitting at. "Good Morning Meta Fish!" A roar of people said as he sat down. "Many of you are probably wondering why this meeting has been called." He began as everyone intently watched him, "There recently have been many different attacks taking place on many different worlds. Our sources have led us to believe that these attacks are being done by the same group and they are all concentrating on taking down kingdoms for their own selfish gains." "So what exactly do you need us to do?" another young man said sitting about ten feet away from him. He was dressed in all red and carried with him a white laptop. "Good question Bodewyn. I am asking that nine of you will accompany me to the mushroom kingdom to see what is going on." Fish replied nodding to the man.

Silence filled the room as shiftily everyone looked around at each other daring to see who would go. "I Draken will go." A teenager said standing and looking around at everyone. There was silence before to more men rose.

"I'll go as well." They both said before sitting back down. This continued on in the hall and sooner than expected all nine people had been chosen.

"So let's see. The people who have decided to come are Draken, Lavable, Forsaken, Teleghost, Seaphron, Maul, Bodewyn, Stefan, and Squall." Fish announced reading the names off the list he had made, "Meeting adjourned. Will you all please stay behind; so I can brief you on the mission. And Yofu will you go get the box of rings?"

"Yes Sir." A Man on his right said running out of the room as everyone got up to leave.

As the bustling group subsided around the rest of headquarters the ten sat in the room in silence waiting for Yofu's return. "Here you are." Yofu said rushing back into the room after about fifteen minutes and handing Fish a box.

"If you will all come and sit in these seats." He requested offering them the first five seats on either side of him, "As you all I'm sure are aware this mission will be dangerous." They all nodded in agreement.

"Your weapons have been stored into these rings and you can call them out at will by visually thinking of what each weapon of yours looks like." Yofu explained as Fish opened the box, "Each ring has your insignia carved inside so that only you can use it." "This box contains newly made rings that Yofu himself has crafted so please try and keep them in one piece." Fish exclaimed as he pulled his ring out and slipped it on to his middle finger passing the box down the right hand side of the table to Draken.

"Alright as far as the mission goes we leave at nightfall. To get to the kingdom we are going to be individually piloting warp stars since it is so near to our current location." Fish said receiving the box from Yofu who was sitting at his left hand.

"I guess that is all for now. I am going to get some rest you all might want to do the same. See you all tonight." He finished standing up at the end of the table.

"Hey Lavable what all are you going to bring with you?" Maul asked as he looked through his stuff in their small dorm room.

"Just a spare pair of clothes and my jug of water. I think that is about all we need." Lavable replied throwing his bag on the ground and laying down on his bed, while he fingered his ring, looking at it curiously.

"Alright that was just about all I was going to take." Maul replied filling his rucksack.

"Hey Teleghost, can I ask you something?" Seaphron asked as he lay across the bottom bunk in their room.

"You just did. What's up?" Teleghost replied smirking as he looked down at him.

"Do you think that this will turn into an all out war?" Seaphron asked lying their avoiding looking at Teleghost.

"Who knows? It all depends on how well of a job we do. Won't it?" he replied as he sat up straight on his bed and continued to add some last items to his bag.

"Good point." Seaphron replied sitting up and setting his bag on the bed next to him.

"Shit come on we are late as it is!" Bodewyn cried as he and Stefan sprinted down one of the many halls on in the Cult HQ.

"Sorry we are late…" Stefan panted as the two stood out of breath as they caught up to Draken, Forsaken, and Squall.

"We thought you weren't going to be able to come with us for lunch." Draken laughed as the two caught their breath and they walked to the Cult Cafeteria.

"So what can I get for all of you?" An older man asked from behind the counter. "The Usual would be great, Nter." Forsaken said ordering for everyone.

"Coming right up." He replied as he and another young lady began to cook behind the counter.

"So are you already for the mission?" Nter asked as he handed them their first plate of food. They all replied with mixed responses, but for the majority seemed ready to go.

"Hello?" Fish said being woken by the silent vibration of his cell phone, "What is the problem Trenn? MmHm… okay I'll meet you there." 'Bout time to get them ready to go' Fish thought as he stood up and quickly grabbed a shirt from his nearby dresser.

"I am sorry that I am late." Fish said to his crew in the docking bay, "Some problems have arisen and I will need to go to the South HQ. I need to bring you with me to Squall. I am sorry for this but you'll have to accomplish the mission on your own." "So which one of us is it?" Maul asked as they all boarded their warp star.

"I am leaving Draken in charge while I am gone. If we finish early we'll meet you at the castle." Fish replied to them before he and Squall took of into the night.

"We'll it's now or never." Draken began as the group took of towards a nearby planet.

Chapter 2: The Mushroom Kingdom

"Who could've done this?" Stefan asked his voice barely more than a whisper in the night wind, "Toad town, it's… it's completely destroyed." The group fell silent looking around the ruins in the night air.

"How can one group be so powerful and yet none of us have heard of it before today?" Seaphron turned asking his friends.

"Who cares right now we should find them and beat the shit out of them." Maul retaliated in pure anger.

"Right now, Our chief concern is to get to the castle." Draken said to the group as they all looked to him for orders, "Keep your weapons out and move quickly."

"Let's go." Bodewyn said as they looked at the castle at the end of the town.

"Guys come look at this!" Maul called to the group after awhile of walking down a deserted street. His razor sharp claws were pointed at something that was on the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Forsaken asked as Bodewyn leaned down to analyze it.

"These are the tracks of a giant goomba. It appears to be a fresh marking which means that it could still be in the area." Bodewyn explained beginning to stand up.

"Look out!" Seaphron yelled and his arm began to change as his ring glowed. A small blue cannon was where is right hand had just been. Firing two shots the group saw a goomba go flying into the wreckage of a nearby house.

"Take this." Draken yelled throwing a small, metal object at the creature making it screech horribly.

"I don't like the sound of that." Bodewyn said cautiously looking around.

"Draken, did you just kill that thing with a spork?" Lavable asked looking curious at the object Draken picked up.

"Yeah." Draken said looking at the look on all of their faces, "It worked didn't it?"

"He has a point besides he also has his katana with him." Maul said as they looked around the group smirking.

"Guys we should get out of here fast." Bodewyn said thinking of the creatures cry, "If I am not mistaken the thing just called for it's herd."

"I wouldn't exactly say herd…" stammered Forsaken staring at something behind Draken and Seaphron.

"Oh, shit!" Teleghost cried noticing it as well. Turning the two saw a gigantic goomba staring down at them snarling. Loosing his nerve Seaphron quickly shot a huge blast at it. "No don't…!" Bodewyn began but it was too late. The blast had bounced off of the goomba and was headed straight for Lavable. Grasping a glowing blue stone at his side Lavable yelled, "Nayru!"

A Blue diamond enclosed around him shielding him from the blast.

"Sorry Lavable!" Seaphron yelled as he and Draken jumped back from the monster that was now advancing on them.

"I was trying to say projectiles won't work on him." Bodewyn was explaining as the all started to slowly move back.

"Looks like you and Seaphron are out this fight then." Teleghost said nodding at Seaphron's buster and Bodewyn's zapper.

"Looks like it." Seaphron replied.

"Alright here is the plan." Draken began, "Stefan, You, Maul and I will surround him on three sides. Lavable use that red stone to cast fire magic on it and Teleghost amplify that fire power with your own magic. Forsaken is there anything you can whip up to help us out?"

"I think I can whip something up." He said pulling a paint brush out of his pocket and beginning to paint a picture on the ground.

"Let's do this!" Draken yelled as the all ran into place with Seaphron and Bodewyn sitting back watching Forsaken.

"Frecce di Flamming!" Teleghost muttered flames wrapping around his arms and combining the power that Lavable was using with his own. The combined force hit the beast directly in the back causing it to writhe in pain as the other three jumped forward slashing the creature in great fury.

"Grash!" It roared lasing out its sharp teeth and stabbing Stefan in the shoulder. "Dammit." he screamed falling to one knee grasping his shoulder as blood stained into his clothes. "Move back!" Draken yelled jumping in front of him and protecting him from the beast.

"Are you okay?" Bodewyn asked as he examined the wound, "Do you fell dizzy or can yo see straight?"

"I can see fine but that is a deep wound." Stefan replied sitting on the ground next to the other three. Carefully Bodewyn ripped of Stefan's sleeve and ting it tightly to around the wound to stop him from bleeding.

"We'll have to get you checked when we get back to the ship." He murmured.

"What the hell?" Maul said allowed looking at the ground beneath the goomba. Chains shot out of the ground and chained the beast down allowing them to easily finish the battle.

"Where did those chains come from?" Lavable asked as they walked up to the others. "You did that didn't you, Forsaken?" Draken asked looking at a painting on the ground revealing a goomba chained down.

"Yes, I have the magic to bring art to life as you all saw. I learned from my grandfather when I was a young boy it's a family trait." Forsaken explained to the group.

"Are you ok?" Maul asked looking at the soaked rag on Stefan's arm.

"I'll be fine." Stefan said standing up.

"Ah, well we must hurry to get to the castle now." Draken said.

As the group once again headed for the castle another question arose,

"Who has the power to control goombas? They never just randomly attack towns." Teleghost had asked curiously.

"It was probably a koopa or maybe even one of the shy guy tribes." Maul replied after thinking about it for a moment.

"Well we will probably find out who they are soon enough." Draken said as they stood in front of the castle.

"Dang it, the castle is locked, when is this castle ever locked?" Teleghost said trying to open the castle doors with no success.

"Well I could break in through a window." Maul suggested,

"Or I could blast it open." Seaphron said. There was a faint glow of light behind them and then they heard the door open. Forsaken smirked as hr pulled a freshly made key out of the door showing it to them.

"Well that solves that problem." Draken said as they headed in.

"Doesn't look much different I here then it did out there." Lavable said looking at the state of the castle.

Silently the group walked down the halls waiting to see if anything odd would happen at corners.

"Did you just hear something?" Stefan asked as they walked past a closet hall. They all stopped and listened,

"Help me!" Came a muffled voice from the closet.

"Should we open it?" Seaphron asked Draken his hand on the door handle.

"Why not?" Draken said as Seaphron pulled the door open.

A young lady fell out on to the floor in front of them."Ow…" She muttered as Seaphron and Maul helped her up. "Thank you so much for letting me out of there. I have been trapped in there for two days when the castle was in turmoil." she explained, "My name is Koosei. I was visiting here for awhile when the monsters came and attacked."

"Nice to meet you Koosei. Do you have a place to stay?" Draken asked looking her up and down checking to see if she was at all hurt.

"No, I do not. I don't even remember where I am from." she replied looking a tad bit depressed.

"Well come with us you can live at the Cult's HQ with everyone." Lavable said extending her the offer as the group began to head down the hall.

"Thank you so much for the invite. I was going to try and get there if I ever got out of that closet." she said to them.

"Well it looks like you found the right group. We came to see what had happened here." Maul explained as the walked down a long hall.

"Ahh!" there was a long piercing scream from a room at the other end of the hall. "Come on!" Forsaken said running down the hall in the direction of the screaming the others closely behind him. With their combined force the knocked down the last doors out of the way and burst into a magnificent bedroom. A Toad lay on the ground screaming in fear as a giant monster began to creep across the room at them.

"Nayru! Protect Us!" Lavable yelled jumping in front of the girl so that she was safe from the monster.

"Who are you?" Draken asked looking at the hideous creature.

"My name is Birdo, but what gives you the right to ask my name?" It replied sounding pissed.

"So that when you are dead we know what to call you." Maul replied to the creature his claws out ready to fight. Without warning the creature spit an egg out that hit him was such great force that he went flying into the wall.

"Maul! Are you okay?" Forsaken asked running over to him and pushing the egg off of him.

"This thing ways a ton everyone stay away!" he shouted to the others but it was too late. The creature had spewed more eggs and had sent the entire group flying except for Lavable and Koosei.

"We are outmatched." Draken groaned as he pushed his egg of off himself.

"See this I can destroy any of you at any time that I want." Birdo laughed turning her back on half of them and walking over to Draken. Slowly Seaphron looked up and then aimed his buster not sideways at Birdo.

"Fire." he muttered and a green blast took off and hit directly on the back of Lavable's shield and hit Birdo in the back of the head.

"You insolent being I'll kill you!" she screeched turning from where the shot had come from at Koosei and firing three eggs extraordinarily fast.

"No." Koosei cried on weak knees almost falling to the floor.

There was silence and then the three eggs all split in two and fell to the ground. "No one hurts my crew." Fish said standing in front of Koosei who had sank to her knees as Squall broke in through a window.

"Damn you Fish! One day soon I will kill all of you!" Birdo screeched running past Squall and jumping out of the window.

"Are you all okay?" Fish asked concerned for his crew who were spread all around him. They all replied with satisfactory groans; that was good enough for anyone at this point.

"Are the brothers around or the princess?" Fish asked individually helping each member of the crew get up.

"Sir, they have fled to a neighboring planet." the young toad said walking over to him as Lavable let the shield down.

"So they are safe. Alright that's good. What is your name?" Fish asked looking down at her.

"My name is Cindy." she said meekly staring at the ground.

"Well you and this other young lady are both welcome to come stay at our HQ if you want." he explained while nodding to Koosei.

"That would be great. Thank you." Cindy replied looking up at him.

"My name is Koosei." she introduced herself to Fish and Squall and quickly explained her position.

"Well, it looks like we have two new members in the Cult." Fish said looking at his crew who were all ready to go.

"Alright crew, Back to HQ!" Fish announced as the headed out of the castle.

"So what do you think will happen next?" Maul asked as the group slowly walked back to their warp stars.

"At this point who cares let's go home and rest." Teleghost replied as they made it to their ships.

Chapter 3: A New Mission? 

"Good work team. How about you guys go and get some rest you look like you need. I know you are all injured even if just slightly and I will have a nurse come and see you all in the morning. And Squall if you will wake Yofu now and ask him to come see me in the Cafeteria?" Fish said as they all got off of their warp stars in the bay.

"Yes sir." They all said half heartedly walking off down the chamber.

"And if you two ladies will follow me, I will show you to your new rooms and you can meet your new roommate." Fish continued turning to the two girls.

"Yes sir." The two girls replied in turn.

"Alright then, Follow me." Fish said leading them out of the bay and into the Cult HQ.

"So where did you and Fish go?" Forsaken turned asking Squall as they walked down the hall.

"We just headed down to the South Cult HQ and Trenn just had a package that needed to be brought here." Squall explained as he stopped at his room, "Good Night everyone."

"Wow I thought that they were on a top secret mission or something." Teleghost said as the group continued down the hall. "Same here, do you know how cool that would've been to talk about?" Lavable said laughing as he and Maul turned into their room for the night. Slowly the group broke apart as they entered their own rooms and drifted asleep into the darkness of the night.

"They are back!" A little boy cried running down the halls at around ten in the morning.

"Ugh… It's to early." A man said stumbling out of bed his hair in bunches and his eyes with great rings under them.

"Yofu you should get some more sleep." Squall said from his bed where he lay with his eyes closed.

"I can't Squall I gotta get up or I'll be late for the meeting." Yofu replied nearly falling over.

"The meeting isn't for awhile and Fish won't mind if you look bad lay down for a little longer." Squall replied rolling over and facing the wall.

"Maybe a few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt." Yofu replied falling back onto his bed and going back to sleep.

"Oh shit!" Yofu said jumping out of his bed over an hour later. Quickly he threw some clothes on grabbed his box and ran down the hall. 'I can't believe I slept for so long!' he thought as he ran.

"Good morning fellow Cult members. As you can tell we have returned it was about two in the morning when we got back. I need someone who is an expert of the healing arts. There unfortunately was an accident in the kingdom and everyone was injured to a certain degree." Fish said as the entire Cult looked up to him with fearful, surprised, and tired looks.

"I'll do it." A young lady said standing up in the back.

"Thank you Altae." Fish replied after he noticed who it was, "If you could head to their rooms now. They have probably congregated in one room."

"Yes Sir." She replied walking down the table and leaving through the main door as Yofu rushed past her still half asleep.

"Excuse me." He said running up to Fish and sitting that same box in front of him. "There you are. Sorry I am late" Yofu said between deep heaving breathes as he fell into his seat.

"It is all right I woke you up at 2:30 in the morning and asked you to work." Fish replied laughing.

"As I was beginning to say, I have a new mission already and I have the feeling they will become more frequently right now. The mission is to head to our contacts in Onett. I only need three people to go. It shouldn't be a dangerous mission, but I do need you guys to go." Fish explained.

"I will go!" a man wearing what seemed to be mummy bandages stood up. "I figured that you would be going Tatsuman." Fish said quickly writing his name down.

"I will go as well." A young woman said standing up.

"Thank you Ziggy." Fish replied writing her name down as well.

"I guess I will be the last one to go with them." Another young man said standing up his red trench coat concealing a staff.

"Masamuna, thanks for deciding to go. Meeting Adjourned." Fish said writing the last name down as everyone swarmed out of the hall in mixed chatter.

"Well you three it is quite simple. All you have t do is go find Ness and Paula see if they have learned anything. Then come back here and report what they had to say to me. And we will be giving you your rings as an extra precaution" Fish explained as Yofu added each persons weapon to the ring by the means of magic.

"Understood." The three replied.

"Good. Then you leave at noon. In two hours!" Fish exclaimed as the three got up to go get ready, "Come on Yofu let's get you to your room for some rest."

Fish helped Yofu up and the two of them slowly walked down the hall.

"well it seems that the healing is taking place in your room." Fish laughed as they walked in and Altae sat in the middle of the guys repeating the same spell over and over on the each one individually, "Santa Redenzione."

"Looks like you are all doing well." Fish said looking each one up and down. They all nodded in agreement murmuring, "Yeah." And other things like, "Just Fine."

"I would like to thank all of you. You all stepped up for the challenge and took it well." Fish congratulated them smiling.

"Thanks." They all replied in a reasonably better mood and slightly more awake.

"Now if you will excuse me I must go meet the others in the docking bay." He said walking out of the room.

"How are you doing Koosei?" Fish asked as he passed her in the hall.

"I'm doing great I love it here. Everyone is so nice and helpful." She quickly replied beaming proudly at Fish.

"That's great! Well if you will excuse me I do need to get going on another mission already." He explained to her.

"Oh well I don't want to bother you." She replied as he hurried off down the hall.

"Once again thanks for doing this." Fish began in the bay, "If you would please take to of our rheairds to get to the city it is a few planets away."

"Yes sir. We won't disappoint you." Tatsuman replied to him as they walked down the bay to the rheairds. "Good luck on your mission." Fish replied as the three climbed onto the machines.

"Thank you." Ziggy said,

"See you later!" Masamune replied as they took off into the morning air.

Chapter 4: The City of Onett

"So what do you think it will be like?" Masamune asked as they flew from the HQ asteroid to a planet called Earth.

"Have you never been before?" Tatsuman asked who was sitting in front of him.

"Nope never." Masamune answered honestly

"It is truly one of my favorite cities." Tatsuman replied.

"It really is a nice place isn't it?" Ziggy called over from her rheaird.

"Damn now I can't wait to get there!" Masamune laughed as they rode on.

------------

"So how was the kingdom?" Altae asked the guys as they sat in Squall and Yofu's room. The group sat in silence looking at each other for a moment.

"It was in wreckage…" Lavable muttered to her as they all remembered the cities destruction.

"Not just certain things either. Everything was destroyed." Stefan said rubbing his bad shoulder. The look of happiness quickly disappeared and she whispered,

"Everything was destroyed?" With out thinking Maul said, "Yeah everything was completely gone. It looked like a massacre had taken place."

"Excuse me!" she said quickly getting up and leaving.

"Something tells me that was the wrong thing to say." Seaphron said looking out the door she had left open.

"Yawn!! Hey guys." Yofu gasped waking up from the commotion, "Was that Altae leaving?"

"Hey Yofu, you know more about Altae than us. What connection does she have to the Mushroom Kingdom ?" Teleghost asked looking up at Yofu who was on his top bunk.

"Uh, well let me see. I think she was born and raised there and then when her parents died when she was eleven and she came here to the Cult. Why?" Yofu explained hopping off of his bunk to sit with the group.

------------

"Looks like we are finally here in Onett." Ziggy said as they landed in a field on the outskirts of a town.

"Well let's go!" Masamune said ready to head into the town.

"Alright let's go!" Tatsuman said agreeably as the group began to head into the city,

"It's been awhile since I have been here."

"You two were right this city is nice!" Masamune said as he looked at the bustling little city.

"This is where we are going." Ziggy said walking up one of the stoops to an apartment building and knocked on the door.

------------

"So why did you guys want to know?" Yofu asked again looking at all of their stern faces.

"Dammit, we just told her exactly what the mushroom kingdom looked like when we arrived there." Forsaken explained briefly to Yofu.

"Well it looks like we should say something." Draken said standing up.

"Well let's start looking." Yofu replied as they all headed out of the room to search.

------------

"Who's there?" a young girl's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Paula it is me. Tatsuman." He told the girl.

"Oh ok." Was the reply and then they heard scrambling from behind the door before it creaked open. "Tatsuman!" the girl named Paula cried hugging him. "And Ziggy!" She said also hugging her, "And someone else I don't know!" After she had hugged each of them they walked into the apartment.

"So where exactly is Ness?" Ziggy asked looking around the bare room.

"He is out now checking for any new information. He should be back fairly soon." Paula replied happily.

"Ah alright we'll just wait here we came a little early." Tatsuman told her.

"Okay!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

------------

"Have you seen Altae?" Lavable asked Nter as he and Draken searched in the cafeteria for her.

"Nope, I haven't seen her since the meeting this morning." Nter replied looking curious.

"Okay never mind then." Lavable said the two of them leaving the cafeteria. "Anyone found her yet?" Draken asked on his walkie talkie. "We just did." Came Maul's voice. "Where?" Seaphrons voice asked. "We are in the bay." Came Maul's quick response. "See you all there." Draken replied nodding to Lavable.

"Are you feeling better?" Seaphron asked kneeling next to her.

"Yeah it just came as a shock." She replied smiling up at all of them.

"Come on it's going to be okay." Yofu said helping her up and they walked out through a side door.

"Well that seems to have been our challenge for the day." Squall said as they all laughed and sat around in the hanger for a bit.

------------

"Hey Paula sorry I am… Tatsuman, Ziggy how 's it going?" a boy said walking in the door his red hat tilted to the side.

"Ness. It's been a long time." Tatsuman said as Ness came and sat down. "So have you learned anything?" Ziggy asked jumping the gun.

"You guys don't waste time." Ness laughed raising one eyebrow. "We are pressed for time. That's the only reason we are in a hurry." Masamune replied.

"I see. All that we have found out recently is that the King of the Koopas and Starman have joined forces help wipe out all of us at once. " Ness explained.

"Is that everything?" Tatsuman asked looking highly curious.

"There is one more matter. We have a man that needs to be taken to Fish. His name is Dragn and that's all we know about him." Ness continued.

"How's it going?" A man asked walking out from the backroom.

"Good, We'll give you the ride you need don't worry." Tatsuman said standing up.

"This visit was short the next time we come it will last longer." Ziggy said as they left the apartment and began down the street.

"Sounds like a plan." Paula said as the four climbed onto the two rheairds.

"Goodbye and Nice meeting you." Masamune said nodding to the two of them as they took off in the late afternoon sky.

Chapter 5: Things Still Left To Choose

"We should hurry and report to Fish." Ziggy said as they landed in the bay.

"Yeah that is probably the best thing to do." Tatsuman agreed as Masamune hopped off their rheaird.

"You need to speak with the captain as well don't you Dragn?" Masamune asked as the quiet man jumped of his rheaird as well.

"Yes, that was one of my main objectives of coming here." Dragn responded as the group began walking down the bay.

"Alright then, to Fish's office it is then!" Tatsuman proclaimed as the entered into one of the many long halls of the Cult's Main HQ.

"Ah you guys are back, How'd it go?" Bodewyn asked as they passed him in the hall.

"It went well no trouble at least." Ziggy replied not stopping as they walked by.

"That's good; I suppose I'll see you all later." Bodewyn replied heading in the opposite direction.

"Yeah see you later." she replied waving goodbye.

"You know what will be easier?" Masamune said after they had been walking for a good half an hour, "Why not just call Fish and find out where he is?"

"Good idea." Tatsuman replied pulling out a cell phone and dialing 227-8246. It rang for a few seconds and then the group heard Fish's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fish, It is Tatsuman. Where are you?" Tatsu replied as he held the phone to his ear.

"Oh hey, right now I am in my room, why?" he responded sounding curious.

"We just got back and we are looking to report in. We have brought a guest." Masamune said stealing the phone from Tatsu.

"Very well. Meet me in the cafeteria in ten minutes." Fish replied hanging up the phone.

"I wonder why he wants us to meet him in the cafeteria." Ziggy wondered out loud as they turned into a side passage.

"He probably hungry." Masamune replied.

"Now that you mention it I am kind of hungry as well." Tatsu laughed as they turned again and were in the dinner.

"So is their anything that is worth reporting?" Fish asked sitting in a near by table.

"All we found out from Ness was that the King Koopa and a man named Starman have joined together in order to destroy anything that goes against this 'group'." Ziggy reported as the group sat down.

"And I am Dragn." The 4th man said to him, "I have some business with you."

"I am currently expecting another meeting here in about three minutes but I can meet with you in the conference room in about an hour." Fish replied taking a bite out of a burning red apple.

"That is fine, where is this conference room?" Dragn asked standing.

"Masamune if you would please show Dragn to the conference room?" Fish asked as the other three stood up.

"Yes sir." Masamune nodded and the group left the room.

------------

"Now where are those two?" Fish questioned as he bit into a freshly made sandwich.

"I am so sorry that I am late!" Koosei said running into the cafeteria, and sitting down across from Fish.

"Don't worry; Cindy isn't here either. Why not go grab yourself something to eat?" Fish responded looking over his shoulder at Nter who seemed to be cooking up a storm.

"No I am ok. I ate a little while ago." Koosei said sitting down.

"Well I guess I will ask you first. Do you like it here?" Fish asked beginning an interrogation.

"I love it here. Everyone is nice and it is an interesting place to be." Koosei responded happily.

"Great I love to hear that. Do you intend too live here for a long time or is this just a temporary place to you?" he continued as he finished his sandwich.

"If you would allow it, I would love to stay here." she replied timidly looking away from his face.

"Of course you can stay here. Just about all of us have no where to go." Fish replied laughing, "So you would like to stay?"

"Yes, that would be great!" she said beaming at him.

"Alright, that's great." Fish replied, "Now of course you will need a job on board so what is something that you would like to do?"

"Do you have a job that is something like a secretary?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes, during any meeting's I call you will have my right hand seat and record all the valuable information discussed at it. Does that work with you?"

"Yes sir, that sounds exactly like the job for me. Don't you think Cindy should be here by now?"

"I believe that she has left the Cult. I did say that if you felt like you didn't fit in to leave whenever you want did I not" Fish said thinking for a moment.

"Oh, well I think that I'll go set my laptop up for the meeting's then." Koosei finished standing up.

"Yes, I have some work I must attend to as well." Fish replied also standing up and the two walked out of the cafeteria.

------------

'Hm, I wonder what this Dragn character could want.' Fish thought as he walked quickly down the hall towards the conference room. 'Oh well I'll find out soon.'

"Hello," Fish began entering through the main doors into the conference room moments later, "Had an earlier meeting scheduled." The two men shook hands and both sat in seats across from each other.

"No worries friend. I understand how it is leading a group." Dragn replied chuckling, "I have a proposition to make with you."

"Wow you don't waste time." Fish said listening intently.

"I am gathering groups to create an army to declare war on this new evil. You have a gigantic group and I was hoping if you all would join in." he explained showing Fish a list of smaller groups that had already joined.

"I respect your offer put I must decline." Fish replied after thinking it over for awhile.

"Do you mind telling me why?"

"Of course. I have spies placed in various places through out the near by planets. If I go and form an alliance to help in a war and they were found out they would be killed." Fish answered.

"I see that is an amicable reason to stay out of this war." Dragn said respecting the response standing up, "Here is my group's communication code in case you decide to join."

As the two walked to the doors Fish finished by saying, "When this war has begun and the battle rages on you can count on us, we will help out in due time."

"Thank you." and with that Dragn had left the room and began his journey back to his army.

"My, my, that was quite an interesting proposition." Draken said revealing himself from behind the closed doors.

"What do you think of it?" Fish asked resuming his place at the head of the table.

"I'm not entirely sure. I believe that you did the right thing." Draken said walking up to him, "That seems to be the logical thing to do now."

"Just curious, why were you outside the doors?" Fish asked looking curiously at Draken.

"I was coming to say that Trenn called from south HQ when you were talking to Tatsuman earlier." Draken explained suddenly looking a little bit concerned.

"What is it what happened?" Fish asked noticing the change in his appearance.

"Two of our Cult members were killed." Draken trailed off after several silent moments.

Chapter 6: A Horrid Tragedy

"What? Who!?" Fish stammered looking shocked.

"Trenn said that they had no idea who one of them was apparently a new recruit who hadn't even finished out their paperwork." Draken replied looking saddened.

"And the other?" Fish asked hoping for what the best was that could come out of this.

"A young shy guy by the name of Kupria." Draken answered looking down at the floor.

"This is horrible. I am heading their immediately." Fish said urgently getting up.

"Do you want anyone to come with you?" Draken asked as Fish began heading towards the door.

"Yes, find Bodewyn and Forsaken. Explain to them what has happened, and tell them to meet me in the bay within the hour." he yelled back as he ran down the hall.

"Yes sir." Draken said quietly heading down the corridor in the opposite direction.

------------

"Hey, Maul have you seen either Bodewyn or Forsaken?" Draken asked as he caught Maul leaving his room.

"Uh, Last I saw Forsaken was hanging out in the art room in the west wing and Bodewyn was in his room." Maul replied after thinking for a moment, "I have Forsaken's cell number if you don't want to walk all the way over there."

"That would be great what is it Maul?" Draken asked pulling his phone out.

Maul pulled his phone out and looked at for a moment and said, "His number is 278-4781."

"Thanks Maul, I am kind of in a hurry so excuse me." Draken said turning and heading a few doors down knocking on Bodewyn's door.

"It's open!" a reply came from with in the room.

"Hey, Bodewyn Stefan." Draken said walking in and nodding at the two.

"Bodewyn, Fish wants you to accompany him to Southern HQ." Draken said sitting in on the end of Stefan's bed.

"Anything you need me for?" Stefan asked as he was typing on a website at his desk.

"Nope, what forum site is that?" Draken asked looking at the screen.

"It is called gaiaonline it is a really great site!" he replied enthusiastically.

"I gotta check that out sometime." Draken said looking at it.

"Wait a moment, what happened that needs us to go to Southern HQ." Bodewyn asked interrupting the two of them.

Draken's face quickly became depressed again and he whispered the tragic news.

"No way." Stefan replied turning and looking at Draken.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone Stefan." Draken said turning from Bodewyn to Stefan.

"Don't worry I won't." Stefan replied turning back to his laptop shaken up.

"Come on." Bodewyn said standing up.

"Yeah, see you later Stefan." Draken said before the two left.

"Bye." Stefan replied.

"Hold on Bodewyn." Draken said whipping out his cell phone, "Gotta call Forsaken."

"Alright." Bodewyn replied.

As the phone began to ring the two quickly began to head to the bay.

"Hello?" Forsaken's voice said from the phone.

"Hey Forsaken," Draken began.

"Oh hey Draken what's up?" Forsaken replied happily.

"Fish, wants you in the docking bay within the next twenty minutes you and Bodewyn are going on a mission." he explained finishing what he had to say.

"Alright, I'll be there." Forsaken said before hanging up the phone.

"Thank you guys for coming on such short notice." Fish exclaimed as they all ran into the bay. Two Arwings sat on either side of him and he was standing on a warp star,

"We need to go to southern HQ and get to the bottom of this tragedy."

"What tragedy?" Forsaken asked looking highly curious.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you because I was in a hurry." Draken said the gloomy look still on his face. Quickly Fish explained all that had happened as the two boarded their Arwings. "That's awful…" Forsaken said trailing off.

"Yeah, Now let's go see what we can do for S HQ." Fish said preparing to take off.

"See you later Draken." Bodewyn nodded.

"And you as well." Draken replied watching as the three took off.

Chapter 7: South Headquarters 

"Fish glad that you could make it safely." A man said at the end of a different docking bay over an hour later.

"Thank you Trenn." Fish replied stepping off of his warp star, "I am glad to see that you are in good health."

"And you as well." Trenn replied as the three began the long journey from the bay to the South Headquarters infirmary.

"When did you guys find out about this?" Bodewyn asked as they walked down the main hall.

"One of our recruits found the two of them in the library." Trenn replied with a grimace across his face.

"This is horrible." Forsaken said speaking up for the first time, "It's as if someone from in the Cult did it."

A short pause took place where Fish and Trenn glanced at each other before Fish spoke up, "Let's just hope that's not the case."

They fell silent continuing with a quick pace towards the infirmary. The dimly lit halls began to twist and turn as they got closer to the room.

"Hello Fish." a grave voice said as they walked in.

"Hello, how are you Raui?" asked Fish with a hardened face as his eyes fell upon two off-white sheets in front of them.

"I was doing fine until this tragedy befell us." Raui replied his hat slightly covering one side of his face.

"Yes, I do understand what you mean." Fish replied his eyes not moving from the sheet.

"When is the service being held?" Bodewyn asked looking up from the sheet at Trenn.

"We have decided it will be at nine in the morning." Trenn replied also looking up from the bodies.

"That's only three hours from now. Are we going to be staying Fish?" Forsaken asked forcing himself to also look away from the sheets.

"Yes, of course it is only right." Fish replied, "Trenn I would like to speak with you in the conference room."

"Yes sir." Trenn replied as the two began to head for the door.

"Oh, and you three." Fish began getting the other three's attention, "At the reception watch for anything funny." Then the two had disappeared from the door way.

"I know this is a bad time to say this but, I am starving would you two like to come with me to get some breakfast?" Raui asked looking at the other two left behind.

"Sounds good to me." Bodewyn replied.

"Yeah, I could do with a bit of food as well." Forsaken thought allowed as they walked out into the hall and headed down a left passage way.

------------

"I can't believe it Trenn." Fish said sitting on the edge of the glass conference table.

"I understand how you feel." Trenn said, "These are the first people I have lost since you put me in charge down here."

"Yeah, and these are the first people I have lost since my father, Meta Beast put me in charge before retiring." Fish replied.

"That's gotta be tough."

"Yeah, but what do you think happened?"

"I don't know. From what Raui said it seems to be a little known lethal poison that was slipped into their drinks as they began whatever they were doing." Trenn explained quietly.

"Sounds like we have a traitor in our midst." Fish replied staring curiously at some notes left on the table.

"Yes and a good one at that." Trenn replied looking up maliciously.

"What do you mean by that?" Fish asked looking more serious then he had previously.

"There is another reason I was in the bay when you arrived. One of our arwings has gone missing and it was there last night."

"It seems as if whoever did this had it well thought out. But why these two? What information could they possibly have? Or was it just as a warning to the cult?" Fish questioned seemingly to no one.

"No matter how grave the matter is let us push it from our minds for now. As cruel as it seems there is nothing that we can do." Trenn said sitting at the chair in front of Fish.

"It is seven thirty now we should make the announcement now." Fish said a few minutes later.

"Yeah." Trenn replied in a daze.

------------

"Hello Rubina." Raui said in a cheerful manor sitting down at the counter of a refurbished cafeteria.

"Hello Raui and…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes ran over the tired pair that was sitting next to Raui.

"Oh, this is Bodewyn and Forsaken from Main HQ." Raui said introducing the two of them.

"Hello." Forsaken said smiling.

"How's it going?" Bodewyn murmured nodding.

"Nice to meet you. As you can see I run the cafeteria down here." Rubina replied.

"Yeah, I remembered hearing about this when Arran left the Cult to presume some dream of his."

"Good morning all!" a man said coming in a cowboy hat atop his head.

"Good morning Sherriff." Rubina said as she finished making the first groups order.

"Morning." he replied quickly back while placing his order.

"Well it has been a long time." he cried knocking both Bodewyn and Forsaken on the back.

"Hey how's it going?" Bodewyn said turning cheerfully around.

"I have been alright; I mean good with all that's going on we have been receiving missions like crazy." he replied.  
"Yeah, we were on one just about a week ago. It is getting pretty bad." Bodewyn said agreeing with him.

"So how about you after the mission have you created anything new?" Sherriff asked curiously as four plates of food were sat down in front of them.

"Nothing really big." Forsaken said pulling out his paintbrush and drawing on the counter in between the two of them.

With a flash of light four sets of forks and knives were formed.

"Excellent!" Sherriff said picking up a pair and about to eat.

"Emergency Meeting. Please come to the Conference Room at once!" came Fish's voice over the intercom.

"Dammit." Sherriff said putting his silverware down as the five of them set out for the conference room, "I suppose you two know what this is about?" His left eyebrow rose slightly as they walked down the now crowded and noisy hall way.

"Yeah but you will find out in a few minutes." Raui whispered as to not be over heard by anyone.

"Alright then." Sherriff said ending the conversation as they sped up the hall.

------------

"Many of you are wondering why I have come to visit today." Fish began as everyone looked up to him wondering, "The truth is someone broke into South HQ last night."

Looks of horror were spread across almost everyone's face.

"Whomever it was we have learned they are no longer on board an we are adding more security to this HQ. I would just like to say that we are sorry to have lost such great Cult members. A new recruit and Kupria a young shy guy."

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity. "I will be heading back to main HQ but I would like to announce that when something affects part of the Cult it affects the whole cult and in saying that I must take my leave." he finished turning and leaving with Trenn, and the other five walking out after them.

------------

"Trenn as always call if you need anything." Fish said walking onto his warp star as the other two climbed into their arwings.

"Goodbye." Trenn and the other three said as Fish and the other two took off.

"Now this is odd." Trenn said looking over at their ships all parked in place.

"You three I would like it if you could report anything you see anything suspicious going on around here." Trenn said still staring at the ships.

"Yes sir!" the three replied heading back into the base.

"Curious enough." Trenn said sitting down to think.

Chapter 8: Gloomy Times 

"I wonder how it went over there." Stefan wondered allowed as he walked down a deserted hallway. Turning to go into another hallway he noticed someone about fifty feet off walking in a slow manor. 'Who is that?' he thought to himself turning to see them walking closer and closer, 'Oh!'

"Hey Lavable what's the matter?" Stefan asked as Lavable stopped in front of him and just looked at him for a moment.

"Have you heard?" Lavable asked before revealing anything.

"Do you mean in South HQ?" Stefan asked as Lavable nodded back, "Yeah I heard from Draken this morning. Who did you hear it from?"

"Seaphron and I were walking down to the training room to get some early morning practice in and Fish ran by muttering some random things until he just came out and said it." he explained still looking glum.

"You look like you have not ate today. Come on let's go get you some food." Stefan replied as they turned back around and in silence and began walking.

"You two look pretty sad. What's going on?" Nter asked as he cooked their food.

"It's nothing, just a slow morning." Stefan lied looking around the cafeteria for a place to sit. As Nter handed them their food he scouted Draken and Seaphron sitting in a corner eating so the two headed their way.

"How are you guys doing?" Lavable asked sitting down in front of the others.

"Alright, and yourself?" Draken replied after taking a sip of his drink.

"Getting better." Lavable said as he picked up a slice of pizza and taking a bite.

"It sounds so strange that there was a murder within the Cult." Stefan said as he ate some spaghetti.

"Yeah, If I am not mistaken this is the first death that Fish has had to deal with." Draken told the group as the sat there eating.

"That would at least explain the reason as to why he was in such a crazed mood earlier." Seaphron said as he sat up straight.

"They should be back soon." Stefan said after a few minutes of eating.

"Yeah, who went with him again?" Lavable asked turning and looking around to make sure no one was listening in.

"It was Forsaken and Bodewyn. I had to go find them earlier." Draken answered also looking around the room.

------------

"Well we're back." Fish said as the three stepped out of their aircrafts.

"Yeah, might go get some grub." Bodewyn replied glancing up at a large clock that read 6:57 pm.

"If you guys don't mind I would like you to first come with me to the emergency conference that I am about to call." Fish said as the walked to the opposite side of the bay.

"Sounds good." the two replied as Fish searched the wall for a concealed door.

"You think I would be able to find these by now." he said laughing for the first time that day as he found and pulled the handle.

Silently the three walked down the passage way which had no doors on either sides other than the beginning which they had lost site of and the end which could not yet be seen.

"Why were these built again?" Forsaken asked as they had been walking for half an hour.

"If we were ever attacked we could hid at least 2000 people in this passage way and it is just easier to get around when you need to." Fish explained as the door popped into sight about fifty yards off.

"Ah." Forsaken replied as he thought off what Fish had said.

------------

"All Members if the Cult please report to the conference room for an emergency meeting." Fish's voice said from over the loud speaker, "If the five who already know of what is to be discussed would take one of the many secret passages and sit within the first ten seats around me. That will be all."

"Looks like we are getting special treatment for something." Stefan said as they watched everyone piling out of the cafeteria before standing up and walking into a secret location located beneath the chef's walking space.

Chapter 9: The Traitor

'Today was insane' Trenn thought as he lay in his bed trying to fall asleep as the darkness of the room consumed him. The events of the day flashed in his head as he lay there in silence. He glanced over to a clock and it read 127 am. 'Damn need to get some sleep' he rolled over staring at the wall until he finally fell into a deep sleep.

------------

"Fish why have you called us all here?" a man asked half way down the table.

"Yeah it is past midnight." Another lady cried.

"I have a valid reason to call this meeting." Fish said as they five walked in through the concealed door.

"Then what is it?" the same woman asked furious as she held a small child in her arms.

"I would like to tell you all to be prepared for the worst in the upcoming month's maybe even years. Yesterday morning someone broke into South Headquarters and he killed two different members. This battle is escalating to an unbelievable point, remember you may be safe among friends but be careful when you are all alone." Fish finished in a crucial manor, "That is all, I am sorry for the terrible news but you needed to know."

Silently everyone got up to shuffle out except the first nine people at the table. "I have something interesting for you all to try out." Fish said sitting and turning to Yofu who stood up.

"I have learned to implant a secondary weapon inside each of your rings." He began as they all looked from their rings back up to Yofu.

"I have also looked at your information from training in the battle arena and would like to allow all of you to test them out." He continued.

"What are the setbacks?" Draken asked looking curious.

"Well you would all be without your rings for about two hours." Yofu said.

"Hell, I'll do it." Seaphron said removing his ring and sliding it across the table.

Slowly all the rings lined in front of them and he picked them up.

"I'll be back with these soon enough." He said as he turned and left the room.

------------

'What was that1?' Trenn thought his eyes shooting open beneath the covers of his bed. He made sure not to move an inch and quietly he heard the creeping of someone in his room. 'So they came looking for a fight did they?" Trenn thought as he glanced down once to his ring.

Without warning the man in the shadows jumped forward just as Trenn flipped the covers back. "Ha. I'll kill you leader of South HQ." the man laughed in a gruff tone as he choked Trenn down on the bed. With a flash of light two silver blades formed in Trenn's hand and he forced the man back off the bed.

Rubbing his throat Trenn looked down at the man as the dim light bleeding in from the door he saw the enemies face.

"Jeremy?" he asked looking at the man.

"Yeah, that's right." The man said standing up anger contorted across his face.

"Weren't you banned from here?" Trenn asked stepping back and pushing a switch on the wall.

"That's right I got sent out of here for swearing at our ass of a leader who told me to be quiet and wait…" He replied a psychotic look still growing across his face.

"Hey I will accept a lot of things but you can't call our leader anything. You here me?" Trenn demanded as they stared into each others eyes.

"Go to hell!" Jeremy screamed a flash of light taking place and then the sound of six gunshots.

"Your aim is really sad." said Trenn from behind him a trail of red blood oozing down the sides of his blades.

"What how did you?" he inquired as he felt the wounds on his side before collapsing to the ground.

"Sir, are you alright?" a man asked with long brown hair that covered part of his face ran in with another man who wore a full body cloak followed close behind him.

"I am fine Allwing. Detain him." Trenn said grasping his left leg and right side falling into a chair.

"Not a chance!" Jeremy screamed as Allwing attempted to tie his arms behind his back. Forcing himself back against Allwing he jumped up and turned running straight into the cloaked man. With an unusual force a gigantic arm erupted from the cloak and shoved the man to the ground giving Allwing enough time to tie him down.

"Good work you two!" Trenn congratulated trying to stand up.

"Sir Sit down you are in no condition to stand you appear to have been shot at least twice." Allwing said rushing over to help him down again.

"I'll call Raui." The other man said his arm a normal size now, "Let's see 296-2867" he said in rushed tone.

"What is it Wayne?" Raui asked in a disgruntled tone.

"Get up to Trenn's room now! Bring your medical stuff." Wayne replied as lowered the hood of his cloak revealing his burnt auburn hair.

"What happened?" Raui asked as he stumbled around his room getting stuff and throwing it into his bag.

"The assassin returned and he tried to kill Trenn." Wayne replied as casually as he could as he quickly removed the phone from his ear.

"WHAT!" Raui screamed running around his room even quicker then out and into the hall, "What damage has Trenn taken?"

"As far as Allwing and I can tell two bullet shots one in the right side of his chest and the other in his left leg, he also seems to have a bruise forming around his neck as well." Wayne replied after taking a quick look at Trenn.

"Ok I'll be there as soon as possible." Raui replied hanging up and continuing down the hall.

"Someone needs to call Fish." Allwing said as he looked at the bullet wounds on Trenn.

"I'll do it." Wayne began as he pulled his phone out.

"No not yet!" Trenn said stopping him, "Wait until the morning he needs his rest as do all of us."

"Yes sir." The two replied as Raui ran in and began his treatment.

------------

"I have a bad feeling." Fish announced as the group waited in silence for Yofu's return.

"Why is that?" Koosei asked as she stopped typing on her laptop.

"When we were leaving South Headquarters Trenn was looking at their ships oddly and it has given me a bad feeling." Fish replied seriously looking around the table at the group.

"Well what are we going to do?" Bodewyn asked looking curious.

"When Yofu returns Seaphron, Stefan, and I are going to head to the South Headquarters again just as a precaution." Fish explained before the group feel back into silence.

"Sorry that it took me awhile!" Yofu said running back in the room. Quickly he removed the rings from his right hand and passed them across the table to everyone. "It is virtually the same way to call them out." He explained as he sank back into one of the seats.

"Could you please explain to Seaphron and Stefan what their second weapons are we are about to go on a mission?" Fish asked impatiently.

"Oh yes, Seaphron yours is known as the Z Saber think electric, green sword and Stefan you have the ability of black magic." Yofu said noticing how impatient Fish was.

"Alright let's go you two!" Fish said jumping up and practically running to the concealed passage.

The three walked silently until they were in the bay.

"What are we going on?" Stefan asked looking at the various different ships.

"Take the Dark Stars they are fast." Fish said as they all got ready, "Either of you know Wayne's number?"

"It is 666-7837." Seaphron replied as he stepped onto his ride.

"Hey Wayne I have a bad feeling we are coming back to the South Headquarters." Fish said hurriedly.

"Good, Trenn has been shot." Wayne replied forgetting who he was speaking too.

"What?" Fish said in a feeble voice.

"He was shot by a Traitor that you banned from the Cult." Wayne said thinking 'Oh Shit'

"We are on are way." Fish said hanging up. He turned to the other to with a look of rage, "Come on."

"Fish what has happened?" Seaphron asked as they got ready to launch.

"Trenn was shot by a traitor…."

Chapter 10: Back to South Headquarters 

"Sir, exactly what happened to Trenn?" Stefan asked as they took off into the dark early morning sky.

"They don't know yet, he seems to have passed out, but they think he will be alright." Fish replied.

"Shall I call main Headquarters and alert them?" Seaphron asked looking over to his right at Fish.

"Yes, but only alert those who got their rings upgraded, Koosei, and Yofu." Fish said as they flew at top speeds.

"Alright, I'll call Draken." Seaphron said in return pulling out his sleek black phone, "I think his number is 327-7675."

He dialed the number and it rang for a few moments before he heard Draken's voice, "Hello?"

"Hey Draken, I have some more bad news to give to you." Seaphron began.

"Hey, remind him to tell only those who were at the table." Fish instructed quickly.

"What is it?" Draken asked in a cold tone.

"First off Fish says to tell only those who were sitting with us at the table." Seaphron continued.

"No worries we are all still sitting here at the table. I'll put my phone on speakerphone." Draken said rather impatiently, "What has happened?"

"An ex-cult member turned into a traitor and tried to assassinate Trenn." He said in a shaky voice.

"Is Trenn alright?" someone asked in the background.

"He was shot twice once in the leg once in the side. But Allwing has assured us that he should be fine." Seaphron answered.

"Wait a second how are you guys already there?" Draken asked, "It takes nearly two hours to get there."

"We are still flying there. Fish called before we left to see what had been going on." Seaphron replied.

"Alright well keep us informed then." Draken said

"I will." Seaphron finished hanging up the phone as in the east the sun began to rise.

------------

"Well something to take your minds off of what has happened. Would you all like to learn what powers you have gained?" Yofu asked looking around the table. They all nodded so as he finished passing out the rings he said, "Like I said to call your second weapons out all you have to do is think of them. Draken I have supplied you with a variety of spork shuriken, Forsaken I have given you an emerald encrusted sword, Koosei for your first weapon I have given you two of those big ass fans that you can control the wind around your body with, Bodewyn before you only had a weapon for far away use now I have given you a short sword for close combat. And Lavable I gave a shield that was made out of pure crystal substance that reflects anything back at the enemies." As he passed the first batch of rings out they all looked once again curious as they took their rings and all replied, "Thank you!"

"A sword eh?" Forsaken said with a smirk as he held out an emerald encrusted sword, "From now on in battle I will be known as the Forsaken swordsman of the Adeline family."

"You are from the Adeline family?" Koosei asked looking over at him curiously.

"Yeah, you haven't seen his first weapon have you?" Draken asked turning towards her.

With a flash of light a paintbrush had formed in Forsaken's hand. "Watch." He said quickly painting on the ground. As he finished up he reached into his artwork and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "For you." He said handing them to Koosei. Blushing she murmured her thanks.

"Who knew Forsaken was such a ladies man?" Yofu whispered snickering to Bodewyn who had been quiet throughout the demonstration, but began laughing with Yofu.

"I'm not complaining." Forsaken laughed turning to the two of them.

------------

"I am glad that the three of you made it safely." Allwing said as the three stepped down from their dark stars.

"Where is Trenn?" Stefan asked as the group quickly walked the length of the bay.

"He was moved to the clinic by Wayne and I about half an hour ago. Raui has removed the bullet in his leg and the shot to his side seems to have merely grazed him." Allwing explained as they took a left from the bay heading towards the clinic.

"Do you know if he will suffer any long term damages from this?" Fish asked curiously. "I am not sure. You'll have to ask Raui about that." Allwing replied as they passed the cafeteria.

"Alright then." Fish said as they quietly continued down the hall.

"Who all knows about this?" Seaphron asked curiously as a group of young shy guy walked by.

"Let me see. Wayne and Raui obviously, Rubina, and Sherriff were informed plus you three and me. So the eight of us." Allwing said as they took a small passage on the left.

"All right." Seaphron replied in a quiet manor as the group looked suspiciously at them.

"I am glad that you called Fish." Wayne said as the four of them walked into the infirmary. "Why's that?" Fish asked, "Wouldn't you all have just called anyway?"

"Trenn specifically told us not to call you until in the morning." Wayne explained as they headed down the infirmary.

"Oh…"

"Ah Fish. How are you doing?" Raui asked walking out from behind an open door.

"I am fine, how is Trenn?" Fish asked peering past Raui into the room.

"The bullet was removed successfully and his wounds have both been cleaned and bandaged. He should be alright within a few weeks, but because the bullet was so deeply embedded in his leg he will probably need crutches for a few weeks most likely a couple months." Raui said as he analyzed some notes he had taken before handing them to Fish.

"I see." Fish muttered looking the papers over a few times before passing them to Stefan.

After a few moments of silence Seaphron asked, "So where is the traitor being held?" The room fell silent and Seaphron stood there with baited breath.

"He is in a jail cell in the basement." Allwing said from behind them.

"Has he been interrogated yet?" Fish asked turning to look at Allwing.

"No, we were waiting for your orders to do so." Wayne said who was standing in the doorway.

Standing and taking his leadership role. "Alright, Raui stay here and take notes on Trenn's conditions, Allwing if you will come with me we will start the interrogation, Wayne, Seaphron, and Stefan If you three will head to the training room and refine your new techniques as practice for the upcoming battle. I might need your help if things go bad so keep your cell phones on." He directed as everyone began to scramble about saying, "Yes Sir!"

Chapter 11: The Interrogation and the Beast

"Do you think he is with the enemy, or do you think he was acting alone?" Allwing asked as they walked down different flights of stairs.

"I don't know, but that is what I intend to find out." Fish replied as they stopped in front of the door on the lowest level.

"Here we go!" Allwing said placing a key in the door and opening it.

"Keep your weapon out." Fish whispered as he saw a man tied to a steel chair his head hung low. The bright flash of light got the man's attention as a pure formed over his hands and up his arms, a tint of light blue reflected off of them as he held up his gauntlets.

"You!" Jeremy screamed, "What the fuck are you doing here you fuckingfishfucker, I will pwn you, noob I hate you so fucking much!! I will desinigrate you fuckers I'll kill you all how would you like that! Huh??? Huh???"

"Well hello to you to Jeremy." Fish said standing in front of the man.

"I am not answering anything you can't make me!" he screeched from the chair.

"Allwing make him shut up." Fish instructed an evil glare falling upon Jeremy.

With great force Allwing hit him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"You will shut up and answer the questions." Fish demanded in a merciless tone. He opened his mouth to say something, but after eyeing Allwing standing nearby he closed it again.

"Who are you working for?" Fish asked.

"No one." He replied.

"I'll ask you again, who are you working for?" Fish asked again less patiently.

"No one." He replied again.

"Fine if you won't answer then, what caused you to come back here and shoot Trenn?" Fish asked angrily.

"I was ordered to." Jeremy replied looking at the floor.

"By who?" Fish asked.

"I can't say." He replied staring intently at the ground.

"By who?" Fish asked again.

"I can't say." He replied again.

"Allwing if you would please." Fish said.

"Gladly." Allwing said hitting him in the jaw as hard as he could.

"King Koopa." Jeremy sobbed barely able to talk from the pain he was in

"What is he planning on doing?" Fish asked know leaning at eye level with him.

"I don't know." Jeremy sighed looking at the ground.

"What are his plans?" Fish asked again.

"I don't know something to do with invading... wait why am I telling you?" Jeremy said looking around the room for a possible exit.

"Because of this!" Allwing said swiping him hard in the left cheek throwing the man back into the concrete wall.

"All, I know is that he is conversing with a pink monstrosity he calls Birdo." Jeremy said from a heaping mess on the ground.

------------

"What happened?" Trenn asked groggily as he opened his eyes.

"You were shot." Raui said as he checked his stats on a close by monitor.

"I remember." Trenn said beginning to sit up.

"Well you are going to need crutches for awhile because of how deep the bullet was in your leg, but other than that you should be fine." Raui told him.

"That doesn't sound to bad, at least I will be able to move around." Trenn replied.

------------

"Geez, even both of you against me isn't a challenge." Wayne laughed as his eyes gleamed a crimson color and from his waist up he seemed to be huge.

"That's because as our fatigue grows your strength grows." Seaphron said gasping for breath and looking as if he had fallen into a lake.

"Wayne shouldn't you take one of those pills?" Stefan asked in the same condition as Seaphron.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Wayne laughed, "Are you two ready for some more?"

The two readied themselves as they charged at him. With inhuman strength he caught both of them by the blades of their swords and hurled them into the walls on either side of him. With a roar of pride his muscles in his legs convulsed before growing exponentially.

"Yeah, I definitely second the whole taking a pill idea." Seaphron gasped holding his side as he leaned on the wall standing up slowly.

"Well I say we continue to fight!" roared Wayne his eyes glowing incredibly by now.

"Uh-oh…" Seaphron and Stefan both said in a voice barely more than a whisper as with a bright flash of light a sword bigger than either of them was formed into Wayne's hands.

"Kill!" he moaned swinging the sword wildly around him.

"This is why asked for you to take the pills!" Stefan shouted as he and Seaphron ran away from the blade.

"Alright, let's both try and…" Seaphron began but too late. Wayne punched the two with one hand. Collapsing to the floor the two say Wayne making his way towards them.

"Come on Seaphron. Get up!" Stefan urged, "The two of us can't go down like this." Half leaning on each other they stood up flames raging in their eyes. As the blade came crushing down upon them they jumped to one side and began running at Wayne and tackling his legs. "You think that'll stop me?" he laughed as he didn't budge…

After a few more frantic minutes of running back and forth Wayne writhed in pain as he screeched, "Get… my pills…" as he lunged his sword into the wall.

"Not say that we are giving up, but I don't think we can he's gigantic." Seaphron heaved choking on his own words as sweet mixed with blood on his face.

Bang! With a loud thump Wayne hit the floor. "You guys should have been told that his weak point is the bump on his neck." Sherriff said walking in holding a pistol in his hand.

"Sherriff you killed him." Seaphron stuttered in disbelief.

"Don't be stupid; a bullet wouldn't hurt him at all." Sherriff laughed as he bent over and pulled a small white and red bottle out of Wayne's pocket.

"Oh…" the two replied dumbstruck as he popped a pill in Wayne's mouth.

"It looks like we are going to give Raui some more work to do." Wayne moaned as he began to shrink slowly. After what seemed to be ten minutes Wayne stood up barely any scratches on him. "Well let's go give Raui a visit." Sherriff said as he and Wayne helped the other two up.

------------

"What should we do with him?" Allwing asked as the two headed back to the infirmary. "Leave him there and only communicate with him when you bring him meals." Fish replied as they continued down the hall.

"Yes sir." Allwing said as the walked into the infirmary.

------------

"How did you two manage to get like this?" Raui asked as he applied rubbing alcohol to all of their cuts and scrapes.

"You know how we get." Stefan smirked as he bandaged his clean wounds.

"You sound as if nothing even happened." Raui laughed as he quickly looked Wayne over.

"What the hell were you up?" Fish asked as he and Allwing noticed the two warriors sitting on a medical table.

"Just a little too much fun." Seaphron replied as the two sat down in nearby chairs.

"Hey Trenn's awake." Raui said to Fish.

"What?" everyone said turning to him before running over to the next room.

"Trenn how are you?" Fish asked as the group surrounded his bed.

"Fish you didn't have to come back." He murmured sitting up a little, "I'll be fine in a few weeks."

"Nonsense." Fish replied.

As Trenn looked around he noticed the two bandaged up. "What the hell were you all up to?" He asked laughing at their appearance.

"We were practicing and it got a little out of control." Wayne told him as they remembered the incident.

"Ah." Trenn replied quietly turning to Stefan and Seaphron, "You two are lucky to be in the condition you all are in and not dead."

"Trust me, we know." Stefan said as they all laughed.

"I'll be right back." Seaphron muttered remembering something after a minute and ran out of the room.

"So has Jeremy let up any information?" Trenn asked noticing Allwing his gauntlets still out.

"All he has said is that King Koopa has told that beast Birdo to do something, we don't know what." Allwing reported as they sat down in chairs around the room.

Seaphron walked back in to the room. "What were you up to?" Fish asked.

"I promised Draken in the others that I would let them know how Trenn was doing." Seaphron replied as he took a nearby seat.

"Alright, well how long are you all are staying?" Trenn asked looking over at Fish.

"Maybe three days, I don't think we will need to be here that long." Fish replied as he looked to see if Seaphron and Stefan to make sure it was ok.

"Sounds good." Trenn said.

"Well, hell if you two need a room you can board with me." Sherriff said.

"Yeah and Fish you can stay in my room since I'll be in here for a few days." Trenn said.

"Well now that we have that figured out, why don't you all get something to eat?" Raui said.

"Yeah, and don't forget to bring us back something. Trenn said as they all agreed and walked out.

Chapter 12: Life in South Headquarters 

"Hey." Seaphron said the next day as he stood up in the bedroom.

"Morning." replied Stefan as he lay in a bed on the other side of the room.

"So what are you up to doing?" Seaphron asked as he walked over to a door.

"I don't know wanna look around? It seems Allwing is already gone." Stefan said as Seaphron entered the side room.

"Sounds good. We can head out in a few minutes gotta get a quick shave and shower." Seaphron said from what was a bathroom.

"Are you sure Allwing will allow you to use his razor?" Stefan asked as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Someone brought us towels, razors, and toothbrushes." Seaphron said pointing them out.

"All right, when you are done I am going to have a quick shower as well." Stefan said going back over to a television and turning it on.

------------

'Damn it is too early to get up' Raui said as he glanced over at a nearby clock.

Knock Knock. "Just a minute." He muttered to the door. Quickly he got up and dressed into day wear before opening the door. A teenager stood there his jet black hair covering his right eye.

"What is it LF it's really early?" Raui asked still half asleep.

"Is it true that Trenn is in the infirmary after getting shot?" the boy named LF asked.

"Who told you that?" Raui asked careful not to let out to much information.

"I heard Allwing and Wayne whispering as they walked down the hall earlier." LF said with a note of impatience in his voice, "Well is it true?"

"…Yes, it is, but he is fine." Raui said seeing no point in even trying to hide it, "Don't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Yes sir." LF said as he began to walk away from the room.

"So more people are already finding out?" Fish asked as he came down from the other side of the hall.

"Looks like it." Raui replied as the two watched the kid turn out of site.

"Well you wanna grab some breakfast?" Fish asked as Raui closed the door to his room.

"Sure sounds good." He replied and they set off the same way as LF.

------------

"Hey Maul." Teleghost said walking into his room, "Have you seen Seaphron he didn't stay in our room last night?"

"Nope, haven't seen him in awhile." Maul said as he turned on a TV.

"What's going on?" Lavable asked, rolling over in his bed and looking at the two conversing.

"Have you seen Seaphron?" Teleghost asked.

"He is at South Headquarters with Fish." Lavable replied rolling back over in his bed.

"No, Forsaken and Bodewyn went with Fish and besides the came back yesterday." Maul replied.

"Trust me, Fish left again with him and Stefan; I was there when they left." Lavable said still rolled over.

"Any idea as to when they are coming back?" Teleghost asked curiously.

"No clue." Lavable replied, before drifting back into sleep.

------------

'Wonder what's on." Draken thought as he sat back comfortably in a chair flipping the TV on. "What's this?" he said aloud after a few minutes of surfing through the channels.

'I know I have seen this man before' he thought as he watched a young man making a on what seemed to be the headquarters of another group. "That's the man who came to talk with Fish!" he said almost shouting in his room. Quickly he turned up the volume as Forsaken sat up in his bed, "What's all the noise about?"

"Forsaken, shut up and listen." Draken muttered as he intently stared at the TV.

As Forsaken pulled his glasses on a man spoke from the TV.

"I have called this session today to announce that I Dragn, leader of the NC, am declaring war on these bastards who are destroying everything in our sight." He began, "We are looking for more people to help us on this crusade for justice. Now is the time when we need to unite as one and overthrow this evil that has begun to plague our worlds…"

"So the war is beginning is it?" Forsaken asked as the two listened with baited breath.

"Looks like it." Draken replied as his phone sitting nearby rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey have you seen that Dragn guy yet?" Koosei asked.

"Yeah, Forsaken and I are watching it right now." He replied as the interview went to a short break.

"Do you two mind if I come and watch with you?" she asked timidly.

"No, not at all come on over. You know where we are." He said merrily.

"Alright, I'll be over in a minute." She said as the phone clicked and the call ended.

"Who was it?" Forsaken asked curiously.

"It was Koosei she is watching too. She is coming to watch it over here." Draken replied as he sat his phone on the edge of an end table.

"Damn." He said scrambling out of bed.

"What are you up to?" Draken asked as he watched him inquisitively.

"Gotta get dressed at least." He replied as he threw on some clothes that he pulled out of a closet.

"Oh." Draken said as he turned back to watch the TV.

------------

"Seaphron, you'll never believe this." Stefan said as Seaphron walked out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of clothes still drying his hair.

"What's up?" he asked throwing himself into a chair.

"That guy who came and talked with Fish, he just declared war against the enemy." Stefan answered as the TV continued with other news going on at the time.

"Looks like we better go find Fish." Seaphron replied.

"Yup, just as soon as I have had my shower." Stefan replied getting up and heading for the bathroom.

"Aite." Seaphron replied turning his attention back to the TV.

------------

"So Fish, what do you think is going to happen?" Raui asked as they ate in a secluded table in the back of the cafeteria.

"I don't know. Wouldn't surprise me if war broke out sooner or later." Fish said as they ate.

"Yeah, wouldn't surprise me either." Raui replied as they continued eating in silence.

------------

Knock Knock. "Come in." Draken said from his seat in front of the TV.

"Hey guy's." Koosei said walking in and sitting down on the edge of Forsaken's bed.

"Hey." They both replied as Dragn came back on the TV screen.

"So what do you all think of this?" she asked curiously.

"It sounds like this man is insane to me." Forsaken said now sitting at his desk drawing on a piece of paper.

"Why's that?" both Koosei and Draken asked looking from the TV to Forsakens back.

"Because he just made it public that he is against the enemy." Forsaken explained as he finished what he was doing.

"That is a good point." Koosei replied, "So what should we do?"

"Why not call Trenn?" Draken suggested.

"Why not call Fish?" Koosei asked.

"He's been getting to many bad phone calls lately, this time Trenn can tell him in person." Draken said as he picked up his phone and dialed 762-5381.

"Hello?" Trenn answered seconds after his phone rang.

"Hey Trenn, It is Draken." He said quickly.

"Ah Draken, What's up?" Trenn replied.

"As soon as you see Fish give him this message "Dragn has declared war." He'll know what it means." Draken said.

"Alright he should be around soon." Trenn replied.

"Talk to you later, bye." Draken said hanging up the phone.

"And thus it has been done." Draken said sitting his phone done

------------

"Alright, let's go." Stefan said walking out of the bathroom cleaned up.

"Alright." Seaphron agreed turning the TV off and following him out the door.

"So what do you think is different about South HQ and Main HQ?" Stefan asked as they walked down a narrow hall.

As the two rounded a corner a teen boy with jet black hair ran directly into Stefan.

"Watch it." Stefan said as the kid walked by.

"Why don't you watch it?" The other one replied turning around with a smug look on his face.

"Why don't you respect your elders?" Stefan asked daringly as his temper rose.

"What do you wanna fight?" the kid asked just as daringly.

"You don't want to fuck with me." Stefan replied as Seaphron muttered for him to calm down.

"Yeah you don't have what it takes to fight me." He laughed.

"What? Kid you are going down." Stefan said lunging at him.

As the tussled on the ground Seaphron stood their watching until out of nowhere what seemed to be a chalice came out of nowhere hitting Seaphron in the head.

"What the heck was that for?" Seaphron moaned as he tried to sit up.

Within that time a man had jumped him and they had begun to fight.

"Feel like picking on a kid do you?" he shouted as he punched down at Seaphron.

As Seaphron moved out of the way he shouted back, "What are you talking about? That kid jumped Stefan!"

"What?" with that the man rolled of him and stood up and helped Seaphron off of the ground.

"Oh, my mistake I saw to bigger guys and a kid fighting sort of assumed… I should have known f it was LF." The man said.

"The names Seaphron." He said as he shook the others hand.

"I'm Gemineye." The other replied as they watched the two struggling on the floor.

"LF, stop it!" Gemineye said kicking the boy out of the heap on the ground.

"Yeah Stefan, give it a rest." Seaphron said as he grabbed him by the jacket.

Quickly LF took off down the hall as not to be reprimanded while the remaining three began down the hall.

"So are you two new?" Gemineye asked looking curiously at them.

"Nope, we are visiting from main headquarters with Fish." Stefan said.

"Oh, I heard that Fish had come for a visit. Do you know where he is?" Gemineye asked curious now.

"We were just going to the cafeteria to look for him." Seaphron replied as they walked down an assortment of halls.

------------

"Seaphron, Stefan over here!" came a voice from the corner of the cafeteria the moment they walked in.

Fish was sitting in the corner of the room talking to Raui.

"Morning." All five of them said calmly as they sat down at the table with breakfast in hand.

"Fish we have something urgent that we must tell you." Seaphron began looking serious.

"You remember that man Dragn who came and talked with you?" Stefan asked him right after.

"Yeah. What about him?" Fish asked as he, Raui, and Gemineye listened.

"He just publicly declared war against the enemy." Stefan said.

"What? Is he out of his mind?" Fish said sitting up straight as his phone began to ring.

"Hello." He said quickly picking up the phone.

"Hey Fish have you heard yet about Dragn?" Trenn asked.

"Yeah Stefan and Seaphron just told me." Fish replied.

"You'll want to call Forsaken, Draken, or Koosei they are trying to decide what to do." Trenn said.

"Alright thanks." Fish said hanging up the phone.

Immediately he dialed in Forsakens number.

"Hey Fish!" Forsaken said picking his phone up immediately

"Hey, I want you to send three people to the NCHQ and give them a message that I am about to email you." Fish said.

"Anyone you want in particular?" Forsaken asked calmly.

"Let Teleghost go he hasn't been on a mission for awhile now. The others are up to you." Fish said.

"Yes sir." Forsaken replied hanging up.

"Well that solves that." Fish said sitting his phone down after sending a message on it as they enjoyed their meals.

------------

"He said to get Teleghost and two other people." Forsaken announced as the other two looked at him printing out a sheet of paper.

"How about Masamune?" Draken suggested.

"And Altae would make a good third member." Koosei added in.

"Well that takes care of that." Forsaken said as they all pulled out cell phones and called the three.

"So what's this all about?" Altae asked as she sat on the edge of the table.

"Fish has instructed us to tell you to go to the NC HQ and deliver this letter to Dragn." Koosei told the three of them.

"Are their any crafts that we should or shouldn't take?" Masamune asked.

"Fish didn't say so, so I am guessing not." Forsaken said as he recalled the phone conversation.

"When do we leave?" Teleghost asked looking at the three.

"As soon as you all grab your stuff." Draken said, "As you can see it is an urgent mission. Good luck."

------------

"Well that was sudden." Altae said as they met up in the bay an hour later.

"It is because Dragn declared war, a few hours ago." Teleghost replied as they clambered into arwings.

"As always the day has just become more interesting." Masamune laughed as they shot out of the bay into the mid morning sky.

Chapter 13: NC Headquarters 

"How far away is NC HQ?" Masamune asked after they had been flying a solid twenty minutes.

"I think it is forty-five minutes away." Teleghost replied.

"It is because the base is supposedly in the middle between South Headquarters and Main Headquarters." Altae said as they continued on.

After another twenty minutes in silence Masamune said, "Yup, there it is."

"Well we might as well get this over with." Altae said as they flew in close.

"Who is trying to seek entry?" a voice came in through the intercom.

"We are an envoy from the Cult." Teleghost proclaimed, "We are bringing a letter to Dragn from Fish."

"All right, when you land and get out step follow the right staircase to get to Dragn." The man said.

"Yes sir." They all replied as a hatch to their bay opened.

Climbing out of their ships the group headed up the staircase they were told.

------------

"Hello." Dragn said sitting in an armchair, "Has Fish come to merge with us?"

"We don't know," Teleghost began, "But honestly on the fact that his cult is at least three times bigger I highly doubt it."

As he handed the letter to him Dragn asked, "Why would size matter?"

"I don't know, maybe on the fact he has people stationed all over the place as it is. It might say that he'll affiliate with you, but I bet that'll be it." Teleghost said.

"Ah, I see your point. I also forgot to mention, this here is my bodyguard Sauvie, and his partner Transine." Dragon replied nodding at two men standing behind him who waved at the three. Silently he opened the envelope and read

' Dragn, you might not have wanted to make yourself public so soon, you have placed your group at risk a little early, we are continuing to take on missions so if you need help why not give us a call, I will affiliate with you when the time seems right, but until then see you on the battlefield. –Fish'

"Alright now that everything is in order, if you would all like we can get you some food." Dragn offered.

"That would be great." Altae said.

"I don't think Fish gave you all too much time this morning." Dragn said looking at their condition.

"He isn't there, he is at the south headquarters." Masamune said as Dragn stood up and led them down another flight of stairs and out a hallway.

"Why is that?" Dragn asked curiously as they continued down the path.

"We aren't sure. To be honest we didn't even know he left till we got a call from a few friends." Altae explained as they finally turned into the cafeteria.

"Well this is R. Jas she can get you anything that you want and she is an excellent cook, so I will leave you be while you eat and then I'll tell you what we have here." Dragn said as he left the room with Sauvie and Transine.

"Hi so what can I get you all?" A young red head asked from behind the counter.

"Well, I just want some toast." Altae said.

"Coming up. And for you two boys anything?" she asked.

"Would you mind making some eggs to go with that toast?" Masamune asked and Teleghost also looking hopeful.

"No worries. I take it that is what you want as well?" She asked Teleghost who nodded in reply.

"Okay well if you'll take a seat I'll bring it to you in a moment." R. Jas added in as they stood there.

"Thank you." The all replied before going and sitting down.

"So what do you think the others are up to?" Teleghost asked as they looked around.

"Not much probably, maybe even enjoying a short break." Masamune replied as Sauvie and Transine walked back in.

"How's it going?" Sauvie asked sitting down parallel from Altae.

"Pretty good, how are you?" she replied as R. Jas brought their breakfast over

"Fair enough, Long days lately." He replied.

"Yeah, what with being in a declared war and all." Transine muttered before they placed their orders.

After eating in silence Dragn walked back in and said, "You are all welcome to stay here for the day. We have a library on the top floor and coming down we have our infirmary, then the dorms, and then just about everything else."

"Thanks. A day sounds good." Masamune replied resting back in his chair.

------------

As Allwing set a plate of food in the prison he noticed Jeremy giggling with glee.

"What exactly is so funny?" he asked walking over to him.

"You all should have realized… it's too late for you all now. Birdo and the others are coming to take me away!" he laughed smiling manically up at Allwing.

Dropping the tray Allwing sprinted out of the room slamming the door and up the stairs. Running along the passages and careening around corners as people turned to stare at him he ran trying to find Fish.

"Allwing what is it?" Sherriff asked running after him.

"Follow me!" is all he got as a reply.

"Fish!" Allwing shouted as he saw him walking out of the Cafeteria.

"What is it Allwing?" Fish asked looking cautious as Allwing caught his breath.

"Jeremy…laughed…Birdo coming…" he sputtered as random people in the halls stopped staring at him.

"What!?" Fish yelled.

"Jeremy was laughing he says they are coming for an invasion." Allwing said more calmly.

"All right everyone get to your rooms immediately! You all come with me and Raui secure the infirmary and make sure you and Trenn are locked in!" Fish shouted as everyone scrambled.

Sherriff's phone clicked shut and he said, "Wayne will meet us in the conference room."

"All right let's go!" Fish said as everyone began to sprint down the halls sending the headquarters into a frenzy.

Chapter 14: The Invasion

"Men we are about to have a battle. This is one we weren't prepared for, but I know that with the seven of us we should be able to come out on top!" Fish roared as they all stood weapons ready in the conference room.

"Fish the gates have begun to close." Sherriff announced as he turned a laptop around showing that they were closing.

"Good… wait a second what is that?" Fish said pointing to an obscure object in the bay.

"Oh shit, they have already landed. There must be at least fifty ships." Sherriff said taking a close look.

"Everyone remain in your rooms with the doors and windows barricaded we have a team on his mission." Fish announced over the speakers.

"So what should we do?" Stefan asked the pulled up a virtual 3D map of the headquarters.

"We have secret passages that surround Jeremy's holding cell we could wait there and ambush them when they go to free him. The only problem being that the rest of the building is unprotected." Allwing said as they watched on the layout a yellow arrow following the path they could take.

"Another idea would be to station a few of us in different areas, to assure protection with the possibility of Jeremy escaping." Sherriff offered.

"Let's go with the first plan." Fish said after a few moments, "The others are safely barricaded in their rooms they don't exactly need protection."

"Yes sir." They all replied standing.

"Well we can take the secret passage from this room down to the basement and we should be able to secure things from there." Allwing said as he pointed to the concealed door behind Wayne.

"Well let's go then." Fish said and they all moved for the door.

As the group slowly walked down the passage Fish turned and said," Stefan contact Main Headquarters and make sure they send some people over and Seaphron contact Teleghost at the NC HQ and see if they will send anyone over. We are going to need back up I can feel it."

"Yes sir." They both said pulling their phones out.

------------

"Hello?" Koosei asked picking up her phone.

"Koosei get a team together and hurry to SHQ." Stefan said really quickly.

"What? What is going on?" Koosei asked him a note of fear trembling in her voice.

"We are under attack and are in need of back up." He replied urgently as the group took a few paces down their secret path.

"Sure thing, I'll have a group there as soon as I possibly can." She said.

"Thank you!" Stefan said before hanging up.

"Well what is it?" Forsaken asked as he and Tatsuman looked at her curiously in the cafeteria.

"We are going to SHQ now." She replied standing up.

"Just the three of us? Why?" Tatsuman asked looking at her as they also stood.

"SHQ is under attack." She replied as they walked into the hall.

"Hey where are you all headed?" Draken asked curiously watching the m all in a frenzy.

Quickly they explained what had happened to him.

"Go ahead, I figure that Fish has NC sending people so three should be good enough for now." Draken said, "Call us if you need anything. Now hurry!"

"So Koosei do you know how to get to SHQ?" Tatsuman asked as they sprinted down to the bay.

"Not a clue." She replied blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about Forsaken and I both know how to get there and quickly at that." He replied smiling.

"Yep." Forsaken said as he grabbed three Flight Warp stars.

"Nice choice!" Tatsuman laughed as they stepped onto their rides.

"What about them?" Koosei asked curiously as they left the bay slowly.

"These are one of the fastest rides the cult owns, we will probably loose at least 15 minutes while we ride on these." Forsaken said as he leaned forward slightly and the air whipped his face as they took of into the night.

------------

"Hello?" Teleghost answered picking up his phone.

"Hey Teleghost…" Seaphron began.

"Hey, Seaphron how's it going?" Teleghost cut in.

"Teleghost listen to me!" Seaphron said dead seriously.

"What is it?" Teleghost asked concern in his voice as he spoke/

"We have a major problem, Birdo has what seems to be an army and they are taking over SHQ we need to get some people here to fight now!" Seaphron said as calmly as he possibly could as the group stayed still in the hall.

"What!?" he asked exasperated, "Don't worry I will get some people over right away."

"Thanks." Seaphron said hanging the phone up.

"What is it Teleghost?" Altae asked looking over at him.

"We need to get to SHQ right now!" he said urgently standing up.

"What is it?" Dragn asked as he also stood up.

"An army is attacking SHQ right now." He said as they were all standing now.

"Transine, Sauvie, and I will come with you." He said, "Now we don't have a minute to spare let's go. R. Jas you are in charge while I am gone."

"Yes sir." She replied turning the stove off and removing an apron as the group ran out of the room.

"How long ago did this start?" Sauvie asked as they were half way down the hall.

"No clue, he didn't say." Teleghost said as they ran into the bay.

"SHQ is little over half an hour from here." Masamune said as he jumped into his arwing.

"Yes, so we should be able to get there soon." Transine said in return as he pulled up next to him on what seemed to be a hover board.

"Stop talking you all and let's go." Dragn ordered as they all took out of the bay.

------------

"Well at least we know they are coming now." Fish said as they continued down the passage and into the basement, "Ok, Allwing and Wayne you two stay by the door to Jeremy's cell, Gemineye you and Stefan hide behind those crates and be ready, Sherriff you, Seaphron and I will stand guard behind the different things down here such as this water heater or that broken desk. Now all of you keep your weapons out and be ready."

The group sat in silence for what seemed like two hours before a group of koopas came sneaking into the basement. No one was breathing as they quietly looked around watching the koopas. With a snort one of the koopas finally saw Wayne and Allwing.

Bam! With a blast the koopa was hit in the head with what seemed to be a piece of gold causing it fall over unconscious. He others began to scurry over to the door, but Seaphron stood in their way kicking one as hard as he could into the wall across the room.

"Seaphron, behind you!" Gemineye shouted jumping up from behind the crate, but too late. A bob-omb sitting behind him exploded causing him to fall forward the bottom of his pants singed.

"Attack!" Fish yelled as a swarm of koopa, bob-omb, and goomba ran into the room over Seaphron.

"Get off of me!" he yelled jumping up kicking a bob-omb into the hallway and hearing a loud bang!

Jumping on top of the water heater and pulled a pistol out of nowhere. "Fire!" he shoot off many rounds on his revolver hitting all of his targets.

"Fish, how are there so many?" Stefan called over as he slashed furiously with a knife at a nearby goomba.

"Who knows, they were obviously planning this." Fish yelled back as his golden sword slashed straight through a row of bob-ombs.

A blast came from behind and Sherriff was on the ground unconscious with the water heater gone. "Sherriff!" Seaphron said running over and slashing to koopa out of his way. "He seems to be alright." Seaphron shouted to everyone as he dragged him over behind the crates.

Wham! With a crushing blow Wayne smashed a bunch of enemies under his fist as he pounded the ground furiously.

"Damn." Allwing said grasping his leg where a koopa shell had just nailed him.

"Fish get in the passage and call Raui and see how they are doing!" Gemineye said standing in front of him and shoving his naganati with a quick jab at a row of goombas.

"What?" Fish said as he was pushed back into the passage and the door closed on him.

'They bought me some time I might as well.' Whipping his cell phone and dialing Raui quickly.

"Raui are you and Trenn ok?" Fish asked quickly the sounds of someone in pain crying in the background.

"We are fine. How are you all doing?" Raui said in hushed voice as if the enemies hadn't spotted them.

"It could be going better, let's just say you are going to want an assistant when this is all over." Fish said, "I only had a couple seconds I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone.

As he walked back in he heard "Ah so the Fish decided to join us did they?" With one quick glance around the room he saw Allwing unconscious in the front right corner and Seaphron laying in a puddle of blood just bellow him, as for Wayne he seem to have been held done by the boxes of crate. 'Where are Stefan and Gemineye?' he thought pulling out his blade out.

"Fish this is the end of your precious life." Birdo laughed sitting in the middle of the room.

------------

"This place is trashed." Transine said as he stepped off of his board and saw the mess of ships in the bay.

"They are already here. Let's go." Dragn said as the group stood looking at the ship.

"Wait! These three are Cult ships so it seems that at least three people from Main HQ have made it here." Masamune said as he checked on the three warp stars.

"Good, so we aren't alone." Sauvie said as the group ran out of the room.

"On your right." Altae said as Teleghost turned just in time to dodge a goomba head butt.

"Thanks." He replied.

"So where would they be?" Transine asked as the three NC members looked around not sure where to go.

"They are probably in the basement where that prisoner is being held." Masamune said.

"So we want to head to the left?" Sauvie asked.

"Nope." Masamune replied smirking.

"What?" Everyone asked in reply.

He walked over to the wall and hit a button on the inside of a wall light.

"Secret passage, will take us straight to the basement." He said laughing as they all piled in.

"Good thinking." Dragn said as they once again began to sprint.

------------

"Take this!" Koosei yelled two hallway away from the basement door as she and the other three attacked like mad making their way to the door.

"Gale thrust!" She yelled a burst of wind flying from her fans and throwing all the enemies into the walls.

"Go!" Forsaken yelled as he and Tatsuman ran down the middle slashing enemies from both sides.

"There is no end to these." Tatsuman gasped as they looked down the last hall towards the final door.

"Let me try something. " Forsaken said his paintbrush appearing in his other hand.

"What are you going to do?" Tatsuman asked as he watched him draw on his blade.

"I am going to try and make it so that my blade will throw lighting at these enemies you know make it a little easier." He replied as the two watched him cautiously.

"There we go done." He said his blade now with a lighting decal around the top of the blade.

"Go!" Tatsuman yelled as they ran into the next room.

Swinging his sword with lighting quick reflexes bolts shot off in every direction annihilating the enemy.

"Good job." Tatsuman said, "This seems to be the last room."

"Well let's go!" Koosei said throwing the door open.

------------

"Like I said Fish this is the end!" Birdo laughed standing above him.

"Not today!" A group of people cried jumping in from the secret door and the main door.

"Ah, so you have more friends." Birdo laughed, "Well so do I!" The door to the cell opened and piles of enemies poured into the room crawling towards them.

"Not this time!" Transine yelled jumping into the air, "Flame no Jutsu!" With this cry flames burst around this room burning all of the enemies to a crisp.

"Just like you have tricks, so do we." Dragn said smirking at Birdo, "No everyone get her!"

"Wind blades!" Koosei yelled as she waved her fans viciously at Birdo.

As Birdo writhed in pain, Sauvie ran and tackled Birdo to the ground also getting cut up by the attack while effectively immobilizing her.

"Today, you die." Forsaken laughed as he raised his sword and Teleghost began muttering words under his breath.

With a mighty swing and a blinding light Birdo was hit with a full out luna magic attack.

"How..." was all she muttered before falling over dead.

Chapter 15: The Cleanup 

"Fish, are you all right?" Masamune asked walking over to him and knelling next to him.

"I'll be fine. We need to help the others they are in far worse condition." He said standing up straight.

"Yes sir." All the cult members said moving around.

"They are in horrid condition." Forsaken said rolling Seaphron over on the ground.

"Is he alright?" Fish asked as he went over to Wayne and put a pill in his mouth.

"He seems to have been hit hard in the face causing the blood and unconsciousness. Allwing seems to have had something explode near his left side though cause his wound is pretty bad." Forsaken replied looking at the two of them.

"But where are Stefan and Gemineye?" Fish wondered as Sauvie and Dragn headed into the next room.

"Fish, I think I found them." Dragn said after a moment.

"No that's Jeremy, hence the reason he is tied up to the chair." Fish replied walking in and looking at a dead Jeremy.

"Who do you think killed him?" Sauvie asked looking at the body.

"Who do you think?" a voice said from the corner.

"Gemineye! You're okay?" Fish said as he turned and saw a man who was cut in several places and bruises already forming on him.

"I'll be fine. You might want to check on Stefan he was overrun by the enemy when we broke into here." Gemineye said feebly lifting his arm and pointing at Stefan who was laying on his back bite marks covering his body and his right sleeve singed to a crisp.

Fish whipped his phone out and dialed furiously. "Raui get down here fast and bring your healing things immediately." Fish said hanging the phone up almost as quickly, "Altae come here! Hurry, do what you can for Stefan!"

"Yes sir." She said as with a flash of light a staff appeared in her hands.

------------

"What happened?" Raui asked as he ran into the basement staff in one hand medical bag in the other. Trenn following behind him quickly in a wheel chair.

"Why are you?" Koosei began looking down at him.

"Quicker then the crutches." He replied as he stopped in front of her.

"Fish who should I start with?" Raui asked looking around.

"Gemineye, then Allwing and Seaphron, Sherriff, and then as you see fit." Fish said naming those with the greatest need.

They all sat in silence till Altae and Raui stood in front of them.

"Well?" Transine asked looking at them inquisitively.

"They will all be fine but we need to move them to the infirmary." Raui said.

"Give me a minute." Forsaken said getting up and his paintbrush formed in his hand.

The group watched as he began to draw lab carts to carry them on.

"That is amazing." Sauvie muttered as he and the others began to move people on the different carts.

"Altae, Teleghost, will you two please do a quick rundown of the headquarter and see if anyone has been harmed?" Fish asked.

"Yes sir." They both replied hurrying out.

"Well let's get them up there then." Dragn said pushing a cart that had Sherriff on it through the open door as the others followed slowly.

Half an Hour later all the injured were lying in the infirmary unconscious.

"I can't thank you enough for coming." Fish said turning to Dragn.

"Anytime. We help those in need and this was just one of those situations." Dragn replied courteously.

"True." Fish muttered as Teleghost walked in Altae close behind him tears in her eyes.

"What has happened?" Fish asked noticing this immediately.

"Rubina... we found her dead in the kitchen it was over run by exploded bob-ombs." Teleghost said in a shaky voice as they sat in chairs close to the door.

"That's horrible." Sauvie muttered as he and Transine also sat down.

Fish stayed quiet for a full five minutes before saying, "She died because of my foolishness."

"What are you talking about?" Masamune asked looking to his right at Fish.

"Before we headed to the basement we had two paths. One was that we could secure each hall, and the second was that we take the back passage and guard Jeremy so he wouldn't escape." He began staring intently at the ground, "I choose the secret passage, which in turn it led to her death."

"It's alright; you did what most people would have done." Forsaken said patting him on the back.

"Thanks." He said standing up straight and looking directly at Dragn, "I accept your affiliation, and we shall band together to destroy the evil that has befallen us. I only ask that you do not make this public until we have had time to contact our spies and make sure they are safe."

"Thank you sir." Dragn replied as his final response.

------------

A day had passed from the tragic fight and now Fish stood before the SHQ.

"As you all can tell we were successful in liberating the ship There was however one tragic loss, Rubina was killed during the fight, may her soul find rest. I would like to personally thank the NC HQ members for coming to help us, but they have already returned home to their base. Everyone else as of now is in the infirmary resting and wounded except for four other than me. The last thing that I want to say at this meeting is that we are now affiliated with the NC so you can expect them more often. Meeting adjourned!"

------------

"So how long do you think it will be before we get back?" Masamune asked as they sat in chairs in the infirmary.

"A couple days maybe. Whenever Seaphron and Stefan get better." Teleghost replied as he bit into a sandwich he had.

"I hope they all get better soon." Altae muttered as they looked into the room where the six of them lay silently.

"Don't worry they will be fine." Masamune replied uneasily.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Koosei asked walking up to Forsaken in the hall.

"It is too depressing to be in there and see all my friends in that much pain." He replied as he looked down at her.

"I understand how you feel. I may not have known them that long but they are still good friends." She replied blushing a little and looking up at him.

"So you really have some moves with those fans, eh?" Forsaken smiled his face also tinting a light pink color.

"You're not that bad yourself taking one whole hall on. And then helping in the destruction of that beast." She smiled leaning forward just a bit and giving him a dazzled look.  
"Uh...Yeah." he replied brick red.

With a quick kiss on the cheek she smiled at him and said, "Come on, let's go check on them."

"Alright." He agreed as they head back down the hall.

------------

"Of course they are all awake." Fish said as he walked into the infirmary to voices conversing back and forth.

"Yep, and they all seem to be doing great." Raui replied you should probably be able to leave by tonight.

"Great! I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." Fish replied as he walked into the room and the voices all stopped.

"I want to thank you all for your hard work." He began," But we should all be thanking NCHQ because of them and main HQ is the reason we are all alive. There was only one death in the whole cult and I am hoping you all will take a moment to remember Rubina who died from an invasion of koopas."

"Fish when do we leave?" Stefan asked sitting up and swinging his legs off of is bed.

"As soon as you two are ready." Fish replied.

"Well then not sound hurried, but let's get going." Seaphron replied standing up.

"Good attitude." Fish said as the others got up.

"Come on everyone to the bay!" Fish said as he walked out of the room with everyone behind him.

------------

"All of you thanks for your help." Trenn said as they boarded their air crafts getting ready to take off.

"No worries." Fish replied, "Goodbye!"

With that like rockets the nine took off into the afternoon sky as the others waved them off.

Chapter 16: The Message and the Echo

"You were all great!" Fish said an hour or so later as they placed their machines into the bay.

"Thanks." They all replied as they walked down the cool, dark bay.

"I would like to hold a meeting tomorrow morning, so I will send an email to everyone in the cult tonight to tell them, it is not mandatory for you all, but if you would like the seats in front of me are yours." Fish said as they turned into the bright hallway.

"Sir," Masamune said stepping up, "Shall we stay quiet about this until then?"

"That is up to you. Others will obviously notice some of your wounds such as Stefan and Seaphron's and wonder why." Fish answered.

"Yes sir." He replied before turning off into a side corridor.

An unnatural light gust of wind blew down the hall past all of them whispering, "Hello?" peacefully. And just as soon as it had come the wind was gone.

"Did you all just hear that?" Altae asked cautiously looking around the hall.

"Yeah almost like an echo of someone." Teleghost said turning to look down the way they had come.

"Well let's not worry about it right now, we are all tired and are probably hearing things." Tatsuman said also looking a tad bit shaken.

As they continued down the hall the group began to break up going to their own paths until it was just Fish walking to the conference room.

'Let's see.' Fish thought as he sat down and pulled up a hologram monitor.

After a few minutes of typing he muttered, "That seems to be good." Clicking the send button he stood up. Before walking out he turned the monitor on standby.

Right as he closed the doors to the conference room a flash of blue light appeared, but he was oblivious to it.

"Hey Fish!" Draken said running up to him.

"Hey Draken, how are you doing?" Fish said as the two began to walk up the hall.

"I have been alright, and you?" he replied curiously noticing how Fish's face seemed to be lined with tiredness and his hair wasn't as neat as usual.

"It was busy, you'll hear all about it tomorrow trust me!" Fish said stifling a yawn.

"That's good enough for me. I was coming to tell you we have a willing new recruit waiting for you in the cafeteria" Draken said understandingly as another gust of wind passed them whispering what sounded like, "Valuable asset."

"Ah, how long has he been waiting for me?" Fish asked waking up almost immediately.

"'Bout three hours." Draken replied as they picked up their pace down the hall.

"What did you think of him? Good too join?" Fish asked as they took a left and headed down a flight of stairs.

"He seems to be a fine warrior and he is smart from what I can tell, I think he would be good to have here." He reported as the turned down another hall.

"Well let's see what I make of him." Fish replied as they turned into the cafeteria.

------------

"That was some fight." Stefan swore as he walked into Maul and Lavable's room.

"Looks like you took quite a beating." Maul said taking a long swig of something in a brown bag.

"What is that?" Stefan asked looking curiously at Maul.

"I call it mum; to make it I mixed rum and milk together. You should try it sometime." Maul laughed taking another deep swig.

"I might try it sometime." Stefan said looking over at a sleeping Lavable.

"Why is he asleep so early? It is barely eight o clock." Stefan asked curiously.

"Today was his hard training day." Maul explained as the two looked at him, "He was knocked out almost as soon as he came out of the shower."

"Is that so? Well I guess I'll leave the two of you to it. Later." Stefan replied and with that he was gone.

An unnatural light gust of wind blew down the hall past all of them whispering, "Hello?" peacefully. And just as soon as it had come the wind was gone.

"Did you all just hear that?" Altae asked cautiously looking around the hall.

"Yeah almost like an echo of someone." Teleghost said turning to look down the way they had come.

"Well let's not worry about it right now, we are all tired and are probably hearing things." Tatsuman said also looking a tad bit shaken.

As they continued down the hall the group began to break up going to their own paths until it was just Fish walking to the conference room.

'Let's see.' Fish thought as he sat down and pulled up a hologram monitor.

After a few minutes of typing he muttered, "That seems to be good." Clicking the send button he stood up. Before walking out he turned the monitor on standby.

Right as he closed the doors to the conference room a flash of blue light appeared, but he was oblivious to it.

"Hey Fish!" Draken said running up to him.

"Hey Draken, how are you doing?" Fish said as the two began to walk up the hall.

"I have been alright, and you?" he replied curiously noticing how Fish's face seemed to be lined with tiredness and his hair wasn't as neat as usual.

"It was busy, You'll hear all about it tomorrow trust me!"

------------

"Why is it that Fish didn't give a speech about Rubina?" Wayne asked as he sat in the deserted cafeteria with Allwing and Raui.

"He feels guilty." Allwing said after talking a long swig of some unmarked liquor.

"Yeah, that is probably it." Raui said, "He said something about having to options and taking the easier of the or something like that."

"I'll tell you right now it was definitely not easier." Allwing said as he felt the wound on the side of his face and neck.

"I can tell." Raui replied.

"He will probably do something bigger for her, once he has calmed down a bit. We are all still a bit crazed." Wayne said also taking a large gulp of the same unknown liquor.

"We shall see shall we not?" Raui said also drinking from his bottle.

------------

"So Gemineye, how did it go?" LF asked running up to him in the hall.

"You were at the meeting you heard." Gemineye replied grumpily.

"Yeah, but it isn't the same as hearing in from someone who was actually there." LF replied looking hopeful.

"Look kid." Gemineye said a sympathetic appearance befalling him, "Right now I am really tired and I would appreciate a night of peace. I will tell you in the morning however."

"Good enough!" the boy said running off in hurry.

------------

"What is this?" Squall said opening the door to the conference room and noticing a message on the hologram monitor, "H□lp us, we a□e i□ nα□d of as□□tance. -E□iwo□d"

'Damn this went through a lot to get here. I'll find Bodewyn; he'll be able to decode this.' He thought closing the message and running out of the room.

------------

"Hello, my name is Fish and I am the leader of this Cult." Fish said sitting down and shaking a young mans hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Echo." The man replied he wore an eye patch that extended down over his left eye and you could see the faint marks of a scar on either edge of the patch at the top surrounded by orange hair.

"So what makes you want to join the cult?" Fish asked curiously.

"I have heard of your legendary fighters and miraculous missions and would like to be part of that. I have talents that I think could be useful to you." He replied as Draken walked back over with a tray of food for all of them.

"That is quite generous of you. You look up to a good fight, but what skills would these be that you speak of?" Fish asked taking a large scarlet apple from the pile of food.

Once again a light gust blew past Fish and he heard the voice again, "I can get into peoples minds. And it is an easy way to command troops."

"So what do you think?" he asked curiously with a sly grin falling into place on his face.

"That is amazing!" Fish said with a look of awe upon his face, "I have been hearing that since we returned here. We could definitely use a man like you. The last part of your interview is the practical, but let us wait until the morning."

"Yes sir, what would you like me to do?" he asked standing.

"Tonight you can crash in one of the guest rooms and we will find you a permanent room tomorrow after the fight, I will have you brought to the sparing room at ten in the morning." Fish said, "Draken if you will show him to a guest room and in the morning to the training room."

"Yes sir." Draken said between bites of his club sandwich.

"Thank you, sir." Echo said as Fish stood once again shaking his hand.

------------

'Ah, I can't wait to lie in my own bed.' Seaphron thought as he walked down the final hall to his room.

Bam! With an almost silent explosion he saw a pile of smoke coming from his room.

'Oh, Shit.' He said running along the hall and into his room, barely able to see.

"Teleghost! Are you okay?" he shouted.

"I am fine, don't worry it isn't what you think." He yelled back from near their beds.

The smoke began to disperse and Seaphron saw Teleghost sitting on the floor with a small bronze bob-omb sitting in front of him.

"Seaphron this is Kracker our new roommate. I brought him from SHQ he is a good guy." Teleghost said beaming up as Kracker turned to Seaphron.

"Hello!" he said energetically.

"Hi." Seaphron said back in a weak voice falling into a chair, "You actually had me worried."

"Don't be, Kracker was just acclimating to the new environment." Teleghost explained.

"At least it will be a lot more entertaining around here now." Seaphron laughed grinning as he climbed into his bed.

------------

"So Bodewyn what do you think?" Squall asked as they sat there working on the message.

"It seems to be a help message from Lord Eliwood, he lives in Pherae which is in the world Tellius which is three planets north of here, and we might as well get Fish to send someone there." Bodewyn said as he noticed the door to the hall open.

"Fish, come here and look at this." Squall said as he noticed who had walked in.

Fish walked over swiftly reading the message three or four times.

"Send Lavable and Maul in the morning." Fish said.

"Yes sir." The two said as Fish left the room.

"He must have a lot on his mind." Squall said as they watched the doors close.

"Yep." Bodewyn said pulling his phone out and dialing 843-6356.

"Hello?" Maul answered almost immediately.

"Hey Maul its Bodewyn." He said calmly.

"Oh hey. What's up?" Maul asked sitting in his silent room.

"You and Lavable are scheduled to go to Pherae tomorrow morning and find Lord Eliwood." He said.

"Alright, we will be ready at the crack of dawn." Maul said hanging the phone up.

"Good." Bodewyn replied to thin air.

------------

"As you all know, we were at SHQ the last few days." Fish began the next morning, "Well the truth is it was invaded by the enemy, they had come looking for their comrade who is now dead. We had a brave fight and some brave warriors whose names I will now recognize, From SHQ we had, Raui, Trenn, Allwing, Wayne, Sherriff, and Gemineye. From the NCHQ whom we are now allies with from there we had three great warriors Dragn, their leader, Sauvie, and Transine, his two main fighters. And from here we had Stefan, Seaphron, Koosei, Forsaken, Tatsuman, Masamune, Teleghost, and Altae. The fight was deadly and heart breaking at the loss of one cult member, her name was Rubina, it was quite tragic she was a good woman and good friend. As for other things that are happening, it seems we have received a message from Pherae and we are sending two cult members to see what is going on." As he came to closer the normal whispers of conversation began as everyone headed out of the room.

'Now time to get to the training room.' He thought going into the passages hall and following the maze like structure.

------------

"Ah Forsaken, I am glad that you are here." Fish said as he walked in the training room.

"Why is that?" Forsaken asked walking over to him.

"We have a new recruit and he needs to take the practical fight." Fish explained.

"Oh, don't worry I'll do it." Forsaken said as Echo and Draken walked in.

The two stood face to face and nodded to each other, Echo holding two curved blades, Forsaken a paintbrush.

"Go!" Draken said starting the match.

For a full minute the two stared at each other trying to figure the other one out.

'Now!' thought Echo lunging at him one blade ready to attack from bellow and the other from above. Swinging both blades in their respective direction he made a slash which had no effect since what seemed to be a whip of reddish-orange paint hit the blades with one twist of Forsakens hand.

"What the?" the other three said dumbfounded.

"As you can see Fish, I have been practicing." He laughed twirling the brush in his fingers causing it to look like a propeller.

As blue paint wrapped down around his arm from the brush he yelled, "Ghiaccio Spranga!" and razor sharp blades of ice shot directly at Echo.

Ducking past the majority of them Echo stood up straight and said, "Not bad." As he wiped a small amount of blood from his lip.

A breeze of wind surrounded Forsaken and he heard a comforting voice say, "Lower your weapons you are safe now the fight is over."

As he did so he realized what had happened as Echo placed his blade at Forsaken's throat.

"Looks like you win." Forsaken said, "That is an interesting power that you have."

"Yours as well." Echo said as he allowed Forsaken to get up.

"Well welcome to the Cult Echo!" Fish said as he and Draken walked up to the two, "And Forsaken incredible new powers, I would like to see more of that later if you don't mind."

"Sure thing boss." Forsaken replied as the group headed out of the room.

"It seems as if your room will be the room you stayed in last night so there is no need to move anything." Fish explained as they headed down a hall.

"Alright then, I think I will go unpack my stuff." Echo said.

"Sounds good." Fish said as he turned to go down a side hall.

"Well Forsaken, I gotta say that was some impressive new moves that you had there." Draken said as the two continued down the hall.

"Thanks." replied Forsaken scratching his head nervously, "I just thought that after the last battle we would need to be prepared for next time."

"That makes since we have all been training hard, my spork skills are just as sharp as my sword skills." Draken replied stopping at an intersection of halls, "Well I am headed this way so see ya later!"

"Later!" Forsaken replied cheerfully continuing down the hall.

"Hey Forsaken!" someone cried from behind him.

"Hey Koosei." Forsaken said turning to see her hurrying to catch up him,

"How are you doing?"

"I am doing great. How are you?" she asked as she stood next to him.

"I have been doing pretty good, just met the new cult member, his attacks are like something I have never seen." Forsaken said as they continued down the hall together.

"Wow, that's amazing. Do you wanna run by the cafeteria and grab some lunch with me?" she asked him as they stopped in front of the entrance.

"Sure that sounds good." Forsaken said as he followed her in.

------------

Coughing violently Seaphron yelled amongst the smoke, "KRACKER!"

Chapter 17: The Tides of Tomorrow 

"So Maul, what do you think is Pherae's problem?" Lavable asked as they climbed out of a couple of arwings the suppressed note of uncertainness in his voice.

"Beats me, they are probably just going to war or something." Maul replied as they hastily moved through the withering forest hill to an old stone castle that sat right on top.

"Another battle? I sure hope not, if the cult takes place to many of our great fighters are injured right now." Lavable thought aloud.

"And what about us?" Maul asked angrily, "We are definitely great fighters!"

"I never said that we weren't, but come on Maul think about the others that were fighting. They are definitely a step above us." He replied cautiously as a man on a white steed rode towards them.

"Yeah…" Maul responded as quietly as he could, not hiding the frustration in his voice.

"You two there!" the man on the white steed shouted from ten yards away, "Declare yourselves who are you and why are both here."

"Sir, we, that is to say our headquarters, received a message from this castle…" Maul began to explain.

"What? Someone received our message?" the man asked letting a note of relief escape him, "If you two will follow me I will take you to Lord Eliwood."

As they followed him into the castle Lavable asked, "May I ask what is your name?"

"The name's Betman, I am the tactician for this small army we have put together." He replied with an air of importance around him, "And where might you all be from?"

"We came from the N Cult Main headquarters." Maul said uneasily.

"We are here to find out what the problem is and then to return and report back to our leader." Lavable added in as Betman walked up to two soldiers sitting in front of a gate, one clad in a navy blue shirt, white pants, and large leather boots, a large sword also strapped at his waist. The other man who sat there wore a blue martial arts uniform along with a matching blue headband.

"Guy, Raven these two are alright, allow us entry." He announced to the two.

Standing the two opened the gates with a quick, "Yes sir!"

They began to walk down long eerie corridor after corridor before finally stopping in front of a large wooden door.

"Is that where he is?" Lavable asked impatiently as they stood in front of the door.

"Yes, I am just taking a moment before I have to endure our story once again." Betman replied a tear sparkling in his left eye as the sorrow in his voice brought both Lavable and Maul to a silence.

"Alright, let's go." Betman said to the two wiping the tear from his face furiously.

"Betman, who are these people?" a man asked from his chair at the end of a small table.

"The group they are with received our transmission, Lord Eliwood." Betman replied making a quick bow to the man.

"Ah, excellent. So which of you two is the leader of the group?" he asked a smile on face as he gestured for them to sit down.

"Neither of us are we were sent to find out what you need help with." Lavable explained in a quiet voice almost as he was scared of the overseer.

"I see, it is a tragic tale, but if I must I will tell you I will." The Lord replied as his smiled faded into a frown.

"It all began about a year ago. A man named Nergal appeared out of nowhere and he mercilessly started killing people in our country of Bern." Eliwood began a harsh sound in his voice as he relived his memory, "Once his attack began he opened some type of portal to another world he calls Tellius and has been calling evil men, and beast men through it killing us for pleasure. Now he has claimed to be working for this new terrorist group that all of the worlds are scared about."

"So it is like a normal war?" Maul asked curiously.

"Nothing of the sort!" shouted Betman in a rage.

"Betman, ease yourself!" Eliwood ordered before turning to Maul, "It is nothing like a normal war he enjoys taking one family member and forcing them to watch as each of their family members are killed, innocent blood is pilled over nothing and he uses their blood as dye that he has used to change his silver staff into a crimson staff. This is a man who is so messed up that he'll even put his own warriors against each other just to watch them as entertainment."

Tears had filled both Lavable and Betman's eyes, but Maul sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" he finally asked his voice shaking in an abnormal way.

"No one knows." Betman said his voice trembling as he punched the nearby wall in anger

"Well, all I can say as of now is that we can go tell our leader what is happening and respond to you." Lavable said a frown still on his face.

"That is great, we hope to here from you soon." Eliwood replied forcing a weak smile as Maul and Lavable headed out.

------------

A few hours later… "Fish!" Lavable called, "As they ran into the bay to an awaiting Fish.

"How did it go?" Fish asked curiously.

"They are in big trouble." Maul said still wearing a frown.

"Yes, a man has assembled an army and the y hope to destroy Pherae." Lavable continued.

"And Eliwood has a small army that he intends to fight with." Maul finished quickly.

"I see…" Fish said as he thought it over for a few minutes, "Ok, return to him and tell them that we will send our strongest fighters, and request that they lead small platoons of soldiers.."

"Yes sir!" the two replied climbing back into their ships.

"Hey Fish what is going on?" Draken asked as they passed in the hall.

"Draken meet me in the conference room with all of our warriors." Fish said barely turning.

"Yes sir!" he replied running down the hall.

"Fish what is this about?" Teleghost asked irritated stifling a yawn.

"We are headed into battle again." Fish replied as calm as he could.

"So you want to know if we will help again?" Masamune asked with a slight look of dismay.

"Yes, I was hoping that all of you will come and help fight." Fish asked nervously looking around at the group.

"Well I'm in. There is no point we are in war now this is going to happen." Seaphron said as he gingerly scratched his head.

"Seaphron is right. I… I am also going." Koosei announced after a moments time.

"I agree." Draken said with a small smile.

As the moments passed Stefan said, "I would like to stay here for this fight. I can protect the Cult if needed."

"That is understandable; I was hoping that you could help Yofu keep guard." Fish responded as he still nervously glanced at the others.

"Well I think we are all pretty much going." Squall said after another moment of silence.

Everyone nodded in silence as the tension subsided easily.

"Thank you all, if possible I would like the 8 of us to go within five hours." Fish said after this a smile beginning to form on his face, "And let us show those bastards what we can truly do!"

------------

"You guys are back already?" Betman asked as he saw the two running toward him.

"Of course, I told you we'd be quick!" Maul laughed as the group marched into Eliwood's quarters.

"What has he replied with?" Eliwood asked urgently standing to greet them.

"He is sending men." Lavable replied.

"Do you know how many?" Eliwood asked as he sighed a great sigh of relief.

"Maybe eight if you include the two of us." Maul said as he counted on his fingers who he guessed would be coming.

"Eight?" Betman asked, "We are fighting a war!"

"Stand down Betman, But yes you two. Is eight really enough?" Eliwood inquired as Betman stood back in silence.

"You have never seen men like these." Maul said with glee.

"Oh, and he has requested that if it isn't too much trouble to place us all in charge of small platoons." Lavable asked nervously his voice slightly shaking.

"Of course if he thinks that highly of his men." Eliwood replied nodding to Betman to make it so.

"Yes sir." Betman replied, "But shouldn't I wait until we know how many are coming."

"Yes that seems to make more since." Eliwood replied with a smile now formed across his face, "Thank you all so much."

"No problem sir!" they both replied beaming as Betman lead them out.

------------

"Well guys." Fish began as they soared through space hours later, "It seems that we will be in more battles now like Seaphron said, so I want to thank you all for all of your help." A hint of sorrow filled his voice as he raised his golden sword.

"And as this fight is fought, we will become victorious!" Forsaken cried as he, Draken, and Masamune swirled around the other three.

"Yes, and let us all come out safely and in good health." Masamune cheered.

With great passion they all yelled, "Let's kick ass!" as they dived toward the planet that was so near them.

------------

"Hello!" Lavable called as he waved as he, Betman, and Maul stood watching their descent from under a withered tree.

"Lavable, Maul! Good to see you all!" Fish said hoping off of a small hover board.

"You must be Fish?" Betman inquired as he stretched out his hand.

"Yes, and I am sorry but I do not know your name." Fish replied as he grasped the mans hand.

"My name is Betman and If you will allow me I would like to take you to Lord Eliwood. And if the rest of you could wait her." Betman announced.

"That would be fine." Fish said proudly.

"Hello." Fish said as he walked into Eliwood's room.

"Hello, I take it you are Fish." Eliwood asked curiously.

"Yes, and you are Eliwood right? Where do we stand in this fight?" he replied calmly sitting down.

"Yes. As of now our army is set up so that the enemy cannot cross the river where you all landed by, Our archers and spell casters are going to hide behind the withered trees to strike them down as our warriors also wait behind the many trees for the battle to start." Eliwood said informingly.

"Alright, and will my eight men, myself included, be able to control a small group of soldiers?" Fish asked as he leaned over to look at a map Eliwood had laid out.

"Yes, Betman is preparing them. The battle will most likely begin tomorrow."

"Well until the tomorrow." Fish said as he stood up.

"Yes, until the tides of tomorrow." Eliwood agreed also standing up.

Chapter 18: The Never Ending Rain

"Alright everyone." Fish said as they all marched into a small dinning hall, "You all will be in charge of a group of soldiers tomorrow. I hope that you lead them well."

"Yes sir!" They all shouted lifting their glasses high.

As they ate in silence there was a muffled yell from the hall.

"What do you think that is?" Squall asked as he swallowed a large piece of roasted chicken.

"Who knows?" Lavable replied as Betman came in dragging a man behind him.

"This man says that he is with you. Is this true?" Betman asked showing the man to the group.

"Echo! What are you doing here?" Fish asked walking over to them and standing him up straight.

"Thought you might need an extra hand." He laughed as he tugged himself from Betman's grip.

"Of course you can help." Fish replied nodding to Betman.

"I will see you all in the morning then." Betman said turning to leave a disgruntled frown on his face.

"Well as I was saying, you all will be put in charge of groups, of course except for Echo. Sorry but I don't think we can get another platoon at this point." Fish explained as he sat back down, "Well Echo looks like you need to choose a group who will it be with?"

"Hmm." Echo thought aloud as he sat down next to Maul, "I will go with Seaphron."

"Then that is settled and we will worry about the battle in the morning! Let us eat in peace tonight!" Fish cheered as once again the all raised their goblets as the night grew old.

------------

"Are your men ready?" Eliwood asked as Fish stood with him at the top of the great hill.

"Yes, they are meeting with their soldiers right now." Fish replied as he looked passed the rushing river and into the heart of the forest where the sounds of steel clinking could be heard.

"That is good; the men should be in place within the next half an hour. From the sound of it the enemy is less than an hour away." Eliwood explained as he looked up to the cloudy sky.

"Yes…" Fish replied serenely as the groups of warriors walked out of the castle behind them along with the rest of the army.

"We are ready." Masamune declared taking a step forward from the rest.

Turning around to the group Eliwood vowed, "I am eternally grateful to the cult for helping us, and I promise that if you are ever in a time of need we will be there to back you up! No let's us show them what we are made of! Mages and Archers if you will stay in the trees warriors stay behind the trees until they are in the river! The time has come form your positions, listen for the whistles!"

Everyone began to scurry as they all assumed their positions amongst the great hill.

Cries such as, "Group A this way!" and "Archers climb out of sight!" were heard as Eliwood and Fish watched them.

"I might as well get my group going as well, see you on the battlefield." Fish said as he began to lead his group down the hillside.

------------

Time slowly passed until there was a low whistle going through the hill.

'That's the sign.' Squall thought as a gentle wind blew past them.

"They are on the left side." It said as everyone intently turned peering down at them.

With three short whistles they were told to stay still until the archers were in range.

Slowly the archers all began to take aim and then with a mighty roar Betman cried from his steed, "FIRE!"

Hundreds of arrows were let loose as bursts of fire blasted nearby them lighting them ablaze killing a small wave of soldiers. The enemy began to charge as the warriors waited in silence watching them run into the river.

"I'm going!" Echo muttered taking off his giant sword raised as the first enemy soldier ran onto land.

"Echo wai… Troops attack!" Seaphron yelled as he summoned both his weapons taking off after Echo his men close behind him.

"Take this!" Echo said swinging his sword killing the first man. As he went to swung it again he pulled his sword behind him and prepared to swing down as Seaphron jumped on the end yelling, "Allioop!" as he flew high up into the air firing a blast at the next group of soldiers obliterating them.

------------

"Everyone now!" Betman cried as he took of on his steed swinging a long spear violently above his head.

Soldiers began to pour down the mountain side in rage swinging their weapons violently as the clashed with the opposing force.

"For Pherae!" Betman yelled as he advanced across the river stabbing his spear throw many enemies killing all in his path, "Nergal! Where are you? Show yourself!"

-----------

The battalions began to break apart as the fighting spread along the mountain side in fury as weapons and blood of all sorts flew everywhere.

"Fall back!" Fish cried as his group was stormed by a raging group of arrows.

"Fish what should we do!" Teleghost yelled as his group followed Fish's group back.

"Next time they fire there arrows cast a magic shield around us and my men will run forward to attack." Fish called back as the watched the archers take aim.

"Now!" he yelled seconds later as the arrows flew.

"Earth, Grant them protection! Shield Barrier!" Teleghost cried as a glow of green surrounded the warriors as they charged forward hacking the archers to pieces.

"Good one!" Masamune cried as he came flying through the air past them striking down a man clad in black.

"Who are you to attack me?" he yelled kicking Masamune off of him.

"And just who is asking?" Masamune replied as he stepped back.

"The name's Linus, but that should be of little importance to you." The man said as he pulled his long sword up to his chest.

"And why is that?" Masamune asked angrily brandishing his teeth as well as his blade.

"Because I am simply going to kill you here and now." Linus replied lunging at him with his sword. With no time to react Masamune flinched just as a blue diamond formed around him.

"Back off." Lavable screamed as with another stone he shot flames at the man.

"I will just have to kill both of you then!" Linus smirked as he drew a second sword from behind him as the troops surrounded him.

"Bring it." He whispered as he turned and charged with great speed at Lavable, his swords raise and his teeth bore.

"Not a chance!" Masamune yelled jumping in front of him and swinging his blade furiously up at him.

"You don't have a chance against me!" he replied countering the attack with ease and stabbing swiftly into Masamune's left leg.

"Shit!" he screamed in pain as he fell to one knee.

"Now prepare for death!" Linus said raising his left hand to Masamune's throat.

With great stealth out of nowhere Draken came flying out drop kicking the man knocking him into the soldiers who all stabbed at him with spears as sharp as tiger fangs.

"Bastard…" Draken said as he inspected a small but on Masamune's neck.

"Fire!" Lavable cried as he burned the corpse of the dead man.

------------

"Well, well if it isn't the darling little Fish…" a sexy voice trailed from behind as Fish hacked three soldiers down in front of them.

"Who the…" Fish began turning only to allow his chin to drop as he saw a woman with black hair, nice chest and a slim body walked toward him.

"Long time no see, eh Fish?" the woman said smiling to him talking three steps forward.

"Sonia…. Why are you here?" Fish asked angrily as he brought his sword up quickly.

"I am here on Nergal's orders, but I am just here to visit for a bit and kill a few men." She replied with a short laugh.

"If you want to get close to enough to any of my men to kill them, then you will have to go through me understand?" Fish said hatred flooding his voice as he watched her hastily.

"Fine then." She laughed brandishing a spear from nowhere, "Say hello to my spear of death, Dranstoi."

"Have it your way." He replied running at her with his sword raised.

She stabbed her sword at him, but he rolled to the right to where it just grazed his left arm. Turning rapidly he swung his sword towards her left thigh missing by inches as she hit him in the back of the head with her staff having him fall unconscious.

"That was too easy sweetie you need to practice more." She sniggered evilly running off into the forest.

"Fish!" Teleghost called running over with both groups of soldiers surrounding him, "Dammit, he is unconscious. Let's get him up to the castle before we get attacked" As the group lifted him Teleghost reincanted his previous spell causing the green shield to surround them.

------------

"Who the hell are you?" a man asked Squall coming out of nowhere.

"Who's asking?" Squall retorted as he looked into the mans golden eyes.

"My name is Ephdel and I am the man who will kill you." He replied coolly, "And I asked before who are you?"

"The name's Squall you remember me as the man who kicked you ass." Squall replied as he lunged himself at the weaponless man.

With a blinding flash of light rain began to pour as there in the middle of the field Squall stood there with a sword through his chest not even able to make a move as of the glowing blue blade stabbed through his chest.

"What are you?" Squall mumbled feverishly as blood trickled out of his mouth as the blade was removed from him.

"Squall!" Maul yelped running to his side as four soldiers followed quickly.

"Hurry you four get him up to the castle!" Maul yelled taking charge as the color began to fade from his skin.

"Yes sir." The soldiers replied as they quickly lifted him and carried him away.

"Maul, look out!" a voice came from the right colliding with Maul knocking him over.

"Seaphron! What are you doing?" Mal yelled as he saw Seaphron next to him.

"Saving your life." Seaphron replied as he grasped his arm from where the mysterious man had attacked, "Let me fight him Maul… Go help the others out."

"But Seaphron he killed Squall in one..." Maul began terrified as Seaphron stood in front of him his blade trembling slightly.

"Maul go." Seaphron said his rage contorting his emotions as he stared into the man's cold golden eyes.

Scurrying away Maul looked over his shoulder at the two now standing there staring at each other.

"I know you." Seaphron said after a minute.

"Good you remember me." Ephdel replied as they began to square off.

"But from where?" he thought allowed still staring into the golden eyes.

"You were just a babe the last time that we met." Ephdel replied the rain falling heavily upon them, the winds roaring.

"You…you are the one who… who destroyed my family." Seaphron muttered staring at the expressionless face.

"Yes…" the man replied an evil smile forming upon his face.

"I remember it all I know where I used to live, I remember everything that happened." Seaphron yelled hate clearly shown on his face, "I will destroy you… I will destroy you just like you did my brother!"

"There are many kind of people in this world Seaphron. But they are all broken down into two groups which are you in? The hunters or the hunted?" he asked watching Seaphron's rage contort into confusion.

"Neither," he said finally, "I am here to keep the peace!"

"Show me your power!" Ephdel said with glee as he watched Seaphron shaking with rage, the water hitting him disappeared upon impact.

"Now!" Ephdel yelled charging at him.

------------

"Forsaken, what is going on over there?" Koosei yelled over the howling winds.

"Oh no!" Forsaken yelled looking to where she was pointing, "Squall!"

They had spotted him being carried up the hill.

"Soldiers fight at free will!" Koosei yelled as the two ran over as quickly as they could cutting down anyone in their way.

"What has happened?" Forsaken asked one of the soldiers as the caught up to them.

"That man…" a soldier said shakily pointing down at Ephdel, "Lightening speed, we didn't even see what he did, but Lord Squall has been slain."

"Oh no Squall," Koosei said tears forming in her eyes even amongst the rain, "Who is fighting him now?"

"It looks like Seaphron, dear god I hope he doesn't do anything stupid… Too late." Forsaken said watching as the two locked in close combat at amazing speeds.

"Nothing good comes of war." Koosei cried as the soldiers continued up the hill.

"Oh no! Maul look!" Forsaken yelled as he pointed at Maul who was backed into a corner surrounded by one man and five monkeys.

"I'll take care of this!" Koosei yelled angrily brandishing her fans, "Gale's destruction!"

With the force of a small explosion a green burst of wind flew at the enemy knocking him flat on his back and killing all of the monkeys.

"Who are you?" Maul asked as he pinned the man down with his claws.

"The name's Bill." The man laughed his funky cloths beginning to collect the blood coming from his arms.

"Why are you helping the enemy?" Maul asked as he held the man down.

"What are you talking about? You are the ones trying to destroy this galaxy." Bill replied an angry expression.

"No we aren't we live here! You were tricked Bill…" Maul said with a hint of sympathy.

"Dammit! I will kill General Lloyd he tricked me!" he yelled, "Let me join you, I came wanting to destroy the enemy, and I will do it no matter what side I am on."

"Fine then, come on!" Maul said removing his claws and helping him up, while flashing a quick thumbs up to the two on the mountain.

"Alright, at least he is safe!" Koosei sighed with relief.

"Yeah." Forsaken replied as he watched Seaphron and Ephdel fight blood flying everywhere.

------------

"Nergal!" Betman yelled riding into the forest.

"Well, well if it isn't Betman." A man replied turning towards him. With a snap of his fingers a black energy force hit the horse causing it to collapse dead and send Betman flying off.

"Why? What is your reasoning for doing this?" Betman asked as he brandished his spear at him.

"To destroy the orderly." Nergal replied chaotically.

"You bastard!" Betman yelled twisting the spear in his hands before he thrust it at Nergal who with ease dodged it.

"You are so naïve Betman. You believe everything can be accomplished upon good deeds." Nergal began as he circled Betman.

"Shut up!" Betman cried swinging his spear wildly around him managing to rip his shirt sleeve.

"I'll leave you to ponder what I have said." Nergal said as he backed away slowly.

"You bastard!" Betman yelled throwing his spear at his receding back, but it was too late he was gone.

------------

"You three!" a man with short blond hair screeched running out of the forest his black cape billowing behind him, "You bastards killed my little brother!" With pure rage he lashed out his rapier towards Masamune swinging it furiously trying to slice his arm off.

"Dammit!" Draken yelled as he spun around at the sound.

"You killed my brother!" he yelled again swinging his sword again this time at Lavable who quickly rolled onto the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Draken asked throwing one of his many sporks at the man.

"His name is Lloyd." Bill said walking up behind him.

"And just who the hell are you?" Draken asked angrily while Masamune and Lavable handled Lloyd for the time being.

"My name is Bill. That man tricked me into thinking you were all enemies, I am here to do what I feel is right." Bill replied as he pulled a giant axe out from behind him.

"Lavable, Masamune, leave this fight to him." Draken said without turning, but nodding in Bill's direction.

"Yes sir!" they both replied turning to go and fight the others as Bill stepped in front of Lloyd.

"So Bill," Lloyd said calmly, "It seems you realized I tricked you."

"Yeah and because of it you are going to die." Bill said picking up another axe from his side and launching it at him.

"Impressive!" Lloyd shouted as he ducked down looking away.

"Almost as impressive as this!" Bill shouted as with his primary axe he jumped in the air cutting down and slashing straight into his left arm.

Blood splattering everywhere he cried in reply, "Yes, that was an impressive display… Now watch this!" Jumping up he swung his sword straight down cutting into Bill's right leg.

"Not bad, but now your weaponless." Bill replied with a smile as blood began too fall from his leg into the river of blood on the ground, "This is the end for you, General Lloyd." As Lloyd finally pulled the blade out Bills leg it was too late Bill had struck a furious blow to Lloyds left shoulder, killing him instantly.

"Take that…" He laughed as he sank to the ground unconscious.

"What happened?" he murmured as he seemed to be carried away.

"You're one hell of a flyer." Draken muttered.

"Where are we going?" Bill asked as his head slumped onto Draken's shoulder.

"The castle, the clerics will heal your wounds." Draken replied as he grabbed a tree branch pulling himself and Bill up the hill.

"Oh no…" Draken cried almost dropping Bill as he saw Squall.

As he lay Bill on a bed he ran over. "Squall, Squall what has happened to you?" Draken cried as he looked at the wound.

"It is too late to heal him." A cleric standing nearby said, she had pink hair and wore a white robe.

"It can't be… who did this?" Draken asked his voice shaking.

"According to the soldiers General Maul got him out of there, but we don't know what happened after that. By the way my name is Serra." The cleric said informingly.

"Dra…Draken?" Squall sputtered spitting up blood.

"Don't talk Squall you are just wasting your energy." Draken said looking down at him.

"No… Listen… Make sure that no one fights the man in black robes, he is easily distinguishable amongst the rest for he has glowing golden eyes." Squall sputtered as he attempted to sit up, "This… this is the end… for me I suppose. Let us drink once more."

Draken quickly gathered two bottles and helped him as they took two long swigs of beer.

"Tell everyone goodbye for me Draken." Squall whispered as his eyes fluttered shut, never to reopen again.

"Draken what has happened!?" Teleghost asked running over as the soldiers ran Fish over to another bed.

"An enemy killed Squall." Draken whispered as e stared down at the dead face of his lost comrade.

"I bet it was the one with golden eyes." Teleghost said shivering.

"What happened to Fi…? How did you know about him!?" Draken asked impatiently staring at Teleghost.

"Fish was hit hard in the head in the midst of a fight with a very attractive woman. As for the man with glowing eyes I just saw him in combat with one of our men." Teleghost replied as he mourned for Squall.

"Who was it Teleghost?" Draken asked seriously as the two now ran to the edge of the castle.

"It was Seaphron, if I am not mistaken." Teleghost said as the two watched the fight from atop the hill.

"Dammit. We can't afford to loose anyone else." Draken yelled in his spite as he spotted Seaphron getting slashed brutally and falling to the ground.

"NO!" they both yelled as they watched from atop.

"Why does he still get up?" Teleghost asked as they watched Seaphron get up again and again after getting hit down.

"He is pissed. That is how he gets. It looks as if the enemy is retreating." Draken said before yelling down the hill, "Koosei! Forsaken! Get him out of there!"

------------

Immediately the two sprung into action.

"Wind shield!" Koosei yelled swinging her fans downward at the two.

Silently the dome fell upon Seaphron and blocked the rain from falling on him as the man retreated.

Forsaken quickly ran down the hill past retreating enemies to the dome and waited for it to come down.

"Seaphron!" he yelled running forward as it finally came down.

Sitting on his knees in the middle was Seaphron slashed apart in more than one spot, dead silent.

"Seaphron, are you okay?" Forsaken asked placing his hand on his right shoulder.

"He, he let me live." Seaphron said in a voice that was little more than a hoarse whisper, "After all he has done to my family, he let me live… again." With a shock Forsaken noticed tears streaming down his face as Koosei came up to the two to see what had happened.

"Seaphron, it will be okay, you are alive." She said to him in a comforting motherly voice.

The tears that had been glistening began to stream down his face as the rain began to disappear. "I am lucky to be alive. That man… that wasn't my first encounter with him…" Seaphron said to the two his back to them so he could wipe his face.

"What do you mean?" Forsaken asked as he turned to the two of them.

"He is the reason I went to the cult when I was a seven year old kid. He murdered my family all of them, mother, father, even my brother." Seaphron explained not trying anymore to hide his tears from the two.

"That is horrible…" Koosei said griping both men's arms hard to hide her tears.

"Is that why you wouldn't stay down?" Forsaken asked has he helped Seaphron walk towards the castle.

"Yes… It is my duty to kill that man." Seaphron said more speaking to himself then the others.

------------

"What happened?" Fish asked jolting up in the castle.

"Fish, you were knocked out by some woman." Teleghost said sitting next to him.

"Oh… Sonia. Damn it." Fish muttered.

"Fish, there is more bad news." Teleghost said cautiously looking up at his leader.

"What has happened?" Fish asked noticing a depressed tone hidden in his voice.

"Squall is dead, we don't know where Echo or Betman are, and Seaphron for all we know at this point may be dead." Teleghost reported.

"Just about dead, would be more like it." Draken said as he watched the two bringing him up the hill.

"This is terrible... Squall, Betman, Echo, Seaphron. Where is Eliwood?" Fish asked standing up.

"He is in his room, contemplating on all that has happened, he has asked not to be disturbed for about an hour." Serra said as she bandaged some of the others wounds.

"Okay then. I guess we wait then." Fish said as they sat in silence.

------------

"This battle has been won and yet it doesn't feel like a victory." Betman spoke aloud as he walked through the carnage and soldiers who were cleaning the area.

"Betman! Help me out!" a man called from a boulder that seemed to be on his leg.

"Echo! Are you alright?" Betman asked running over calling soldiers to help him move the boulder.

"Other than my leg, yeah I think I am fine. You?" Echo asked as Betman rolled the boulder aside with the soldiers help.

"I have been better, but that is nothing let us get to the castle." Betman said as he helped Echo up and helped him walk.

"This battle was deadly." Echo whispered looking at all of the chaos around them.

"Yes, it was tragic." Betman replied as he watched the other Cult members heading up the hill.

------------

"Well since Eliwood has locked himself up I will make the speech!" Fish said stepping up as everyone watched him.

"You all fought with valor and wisdom! We have prevailed! Good work. Many have fallen and others wounded as you can all see from the cleric's room. For all of those who have departed that their souls rest in peace. I would also like to say anyone who would like to join with us can so. Just incase you all want a change of scenery. Once again good work everyone!" Fish announced as silence fell in the hall.

"I would like to join!" Bill said from the bed he was laying on.

"And I as well!" Betman cried from the entrance where he had just walked in half carrying Echo.

"Thank you, you two. We will be leaving if I am not mistaken in a day or so." Fish replied as the men began to disappear.

That night they all sat in silence to sick to eat their food.

-----------

"I am so sorry for all of the trouble!" Eliwood said as the group got onto their rides about to take off the next morning.

"It is alright, It was not your fault. Just a tragic accident." Fish said sadly, "I hope we work with each other again one day."

"As do I." Eliwood said as the groups began to rise in the air.

"Goodbye Lord Eliwood!" Betman called as he rose on a warp star.

"Good bye Betman, do come and visit." Eliwood called back as they took off some sitting, some standing depending on their wounds.

"I am sorry to say this, but I feel like we haven't accomplished anything yet." Fish said to the group as they flew home.

"Yeah." Both Betman and Seaphron replied grimacing as they thought of their individual fights.

"Well let us not dwell on the past, but look forward to the battle of tomorrow!" Draken cried as they watched the sun rise up above them in the morning sky.

Chapter 19: Death and Departure

"Fish welcome back!" an unexpected voice said as the group landed into the Cult main headquarters.

"Dragn, what are you doing here?" Fish asked surprised as everyone else landed behind him.

"Well, I got word from Stefan that you all were going to have a huge fight so I thought me and a few of my people could come and spruce this place up for Halloween while you were gone. " he replied as he noticed the wrapped up body, "Oh no. What's happened?"

"He was killed by an evil man who got away.." Maul said as he and Bill lifted the stretcher he was lying upon.

"Well, who is it?" Dragn asked as they turned and stepped into the hall.

"It was… you guys really know how to set up for the holidays…" Forsaken said stumbling for words as they stared down the hall which was lavishly decorated with orange and black lights, pumpkins, sprawled out everywhere, paper ghosts, and what seemed to be fake bats hanging at different intervals from the ceiling..

"Never mind our decorations, tell me what happened!" Dragn pleaded as the group ventured off down the spooky hall.

"I don't really know I wasn't there." Fish replied the sadness in his voice overpowering the happiness he felt for the decorations.

"I was." Maul said regretfulness in his voice. "He didn't even have time to draw his weapon, he was already down. I ran up to help, and was almost attacked, Seaphron took the blow for me and told me to get him out of there, and that is the last I remember." The group looked around for a minute and then Draken asked, "Where iis/i Seaphron?"

"He gave me this to give to you all when we got here." Betman said cautiously as he recalled the incident of Seaphron calling him over in the castle.

"You have gotta be kidding me…" Fish said angrily as he read the letter.

"What does it say?" Dragn asked curiously looking over his shoulder.

"Dear Fellow Culties, I would like to say that I am leaving, not permanently but for a little while, (so don't give up my room). I feel that I have an obligation to become stronger both for me and the cult. I am sorry that Squall died and I do not mean to skip the funeral, but I didn't want to have to drag out any goodbyes. Your friend, Seaphron." Fish read aloud to the group.

"Great. So now we don't know anything that happened or why he didn't back away." Fish said as the continued down the hall taking different halls until they made it to the conference room.

"Well that isn't entirely true." Forsaken said as they laid Squall on the table and Fish pulled up the Headquarters main email system.

"What do you mean?" Dragn asked as Sauvie and Transine walked in.

"When Draken yelled for us to go get him and stop the fight he told us a story about his life... something tragic and depressing. That man killed his family when he was little, which is why he came to the cult when he was a little kid." Koosei explained her voice nervous as she trembled remembering the story.

"He was in no condition to go anywhere, especially on his own." Teleghost said.

"It was his decision and we know that he will be back soon enough." Fish said as he sent an email stating that everyone must be in the conference room in one hour.

"True." they all murmured quietly.

"Fish I got here as soon as I saw the email!" Yofu said running into the room minutes later out of breath, "What has happened?"

"Squall has been murdered…" Fish said trying to hide the depression in his voice.

"How did this happen?" Yofu asked as he examined the wound in his deceased friend's chest.

"Some evil warrior in the battle came out of nowhere and in one hit immobilized him. An hour later he was dead." Draken said as they all watched the man's face.

"He deserves a magnificent coffin." Forsaken muttered as he began to draw with his paintbrush barely looking up as one of the pumpkins fell over next to him.

"Thank you Forsaken." Fish muttered moments later after a pause. A magnificent mahogany coffin stood four feet off the ground a pane of glass as the cover and soft white cushions inside it. Carefully Masamune and Lavable who had been quiet lifted Squall into the coffin and Transine slid the glass across the top.

------------

"Today I would like to talk about a man." Fish began as everyone sat down curious as to what had happened, "He was a hard worker, a merciless fighter, and of course a loyal friend. Squall was a great man, who tragically fell yesterday in battle; it wasn't something that we could avoid. What he was up against was not human. May his soul rest eternally in peace." The period after the speech was filled with sobs and sniffles as they all walked up one by one to the coffin and said something to him.

As the procession ended over an hour later they all sat in silence looking around for what seemed like hours. With a sharp intake of breath Koosei turned her head quickly and saw a little girl sitting on the coffin wearing a long white dress that had splotches of blood covering it.

"What is it?" Forsaken whispered to her leaning over slightly.

"Nothing." Koosei whispered after she had blinked and the girl was gone.

"Now everyone I know that I have said this before, but let us continue in this battle. Dismissed." Fish said sadness overwhelming him as he saw the group leaving mostly crying at the loss.

"Fish I know now may not be the best time, but other than to decorate the ship we did have a reason for coming." Dragn said as he and Fish remained the only two in the room.

"What is going on?" Fish asked as he rolled a pumpkin on the ground with his foot to calm himself.

"The enemy ship is close to here. If we send a man to sneak in now they could completely trash the ship. It would give us a one up in this battle." Dragn continued excitedly.

"That would be great, but we should probably send your two men, right now mine are all in a stupor from all that has happened." Fish replied as he looked down onto Squall's calm face.

"Yes, that would make sense." Dragn said thinking it over for a minute.

"Well you can stay here at base, since you have already done so much for us." Fish said now walking over to his chair and sitting down.

------------

"Well, I guess I will see you all later." Koosei said turning and opening the door to her room.

'I am so tired.' she thought as she walked around to her bed and lay down. Closing her eyes she began to fall asleep when a small voice from beside her said, "Hello!"

"What the-!" she shouted as her eyes flew open and she jumped up, "Who are you?"

"My name is Alexandra." she said with a big smile as Koosei noticed blood covering half of the dress.

"Stay away from me." Koosei said backing into a corner of the room

"But all I want to do is play…" the girl said moving over in a ethereal way.

"I said stay away!" Koosei said backing into her bathroom closing and locking the door.

"No uh, that isn't going to work." the girl said from next to her.

"What are you?" Koosei screamed running out of the room and into the hall.

"I am just a lonely girl." she replied from behind Koosei.

"Get away from me!" Koosei screamed running down the hall.

"All I want to do is play..." she laughed the blood on her dress falling at different intervals. The two ran down the halls past all the ghosts and bats hanging from the ceiling for what seemed like hours until Koosei finally tripped over a pumpkin and stumbled into Forsaken and Draken's room.

------------

"Okay you two." Dragn said as the group stood around the table.

"Do you understand what to do?" Fish asked as he and Dragn looked at the two.

"Yes, sir! We just need to sneak in get any info we can on them and then have fireworks display." Transine said as he and Sauvie looked on the virtual monitor that was displaying the cult's surroundings.

"That seems easy enough." Sauvie said sarcastically.

"Good luck you two." Dragn said as the two headed off to prepare and scheme on what they were going to do.

"Thanks, but I hope we don't need luck." they both replied before leaving the room.

------------

"What is it?" Forsaken asked as he saw the look of terror on Koosei's face as she ran over to him and hugging him tightly.

"She's... following me…" she said crying in his arms not daring to turn and look back.

"It's okay now, she won't come near you." Forsaken said perplexed as he saw Draken staring at the door and felt Koosei shaking slightly.

"Alexandra?" Draken whispered as he stood up and took a step towards the door.

"Is she gone?" Koosei whispered still trembling.

"Yes, Draken it is me." the girl said her voice trailing off.

"But lil' sis, how can this be?" Draken asked, his voice startled and yet sympathetic.

"When I died, it wasn't my time to cross to the other world so I was stuck here in spirit form to deliver a message." she whispered watching Draken as tears began to form in his eyes.

"What was the message?" Draken asked his voice trembling as Forsaken and now Koosei watched the two converse.

"The message is from all of us, it wasn't your fault." she said calmly as a light began to glow around her.

"How can you say that? If I wasn't for me none of you would have died, how can you say that?" Draken asked tears streaming down his face.

"Because we all love you, just remember it was not your fault. My time has come; my mission accomplished! Keep safe Draken-Korin." she said to him as the light engulfed her and she began to fade away.

"Goodbye.. Alexandra..." Draken whispered to her as his tears began to slow down to a small amount.

"Draken, are you going to be okay?" Forsaken asked from the bed.

"Yeah, it just brought back memories." Draken said as he crawled into his bed, tired and sad, he turned to face wall.

"I am sorry that I was scared of her now." Koosei said as Forsaken walked her back to her room.

"Don't worry about it; if you didn't know her you would be scared, it was completely normal." Forsaken said as they stopped in front of her room.

"Thanks for comforting me." she said giving him a quick kiss as she headed into her room.

------------

"Hey Teleghost, you mind if I come in?" Fish asked knocking on the door as he walked in anyway.

"Sure." Teleghost said as he quickly hid something behind his back.

"I suppose you'll be lonely in here without a roommate." Fish asked looking over at the empty bed.

"I think I will be okay. Like you said, he'll be back soon enough." Teleghost said with a nervous laugh.

"What do you have there?" Fish asked as he noticed something behind him.

"Well… uh… um… it is… kinda…" he stumbled for words.

"Hi! My name is Kracker! Who are you?" the young bob-omb said walking out from behind him.

"Hello." Fish said stunned, "My name is Fish, I own this place."

"So Fish, you don't mind if he's here?" Teleghost asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Of course I don't mind! Anything to bring a little cheer to the Cult. Plus he seems to be a good guy." Fish replied as Kracker sat down.

"Thank you." Kracker replied.

"No problem. Now if you two wouldn't mind I need to head out for a bit." Fish said turning to the door.

"Later!" Teleghost and Kracker said, in sync.

"Something cheerful is like a fresh breath in the midst of all of this turmoil.." Fish said aloud as he passed a long window and saw the enemy less than fifty miles away, he stopped and looked out the window, resting his hands on the glass, anger welling up inside of him, "Go ahead assholes, try and stop us!"

Chapter 20: The Sauvie and Transine Factor

"Are you ready?" Transine asked as he strapped on steel gauntlets in the training room.  
Sauvie didn't reply as he slowly tightened his belt and picked up the one bag they were bringing. There was a tense moment between the two until Yofu ran into the room.  
"Hey guys, on behalf of the Cult I would like to give you these." He said holding out his hand, two rings in the center of his palm. They were a light azure color one with a T inscribed on it the other an S.  
"What's it do?" Sauvie asked as he took his ring and slid onto his middle finger.  
"It calls your weapon to you. All you need to do is visualize it." Yofu explained showing them his own ring and then a mythril hammer that formed in his other hand, "It makes carrying things a lot easier." He smiled proudly as they called their weapons out, Sauvie's a one foot knife with a slight curve at the end, and Transine's a handgun.  
"Thank you!" they both said, rejoicing as their weapons were called back into the ring.  
"Let's just hope you two don't need to use them." Yofu said his smile faltering as he turned to leave.  
"Well, shall we go?" Sauvie asked as the two looked at each other a nervous grin portrayed on both of their faces.  
"Yeah, let's head out." Transine said as they also left the room and began on their journey to the bay.

------------

"Stefan, why did you let them do this to the Cult?" Maul whined waving at some fake spider web.  
"What, you don't like it?" Stefan replied as they walked down the hall.  
"No, it's everywhere and it just creeps me the hell out." Maul replied as he passed a cackling witch that was hanging on the wall.  
"Come on Maul, get in the holiday spirit! I mean Teleghost is even wearing a sheet when he walks around now just to get people to laugh." Stefan said to him as they turned a corner.

"Oh! Damn!" Echo cried as he and Maul collided and his laptop fell to the ground springing open.  
"Sorry… Echo what is this?" Maul asked as he held the laptop up a profile for each member flashing on it.  
"I was just trying to make a battle strategy using the info." Echo said quickly grabbing the laptop from him and continuing down the hall.  
"Well that was kind of strange." Stefan said as they watched Echo's retreating back.  
"Just a bit." Maul replied swiping at the cob webs again.

------------

"So what are you guys going to ride to get to the enemy ship?" Dragn asked as he and Fish watched the two staring at the long lines of ships.  
"I think that we would be best with the Extreme Gear." Transine said as he took a look at one of the hover boards.  
"Yes, they seem to be small and light enough to be able to conceal easily." Sauvie said delightfully as he lifted up a dark red board.  
"Then that is settled. Two last orders before you head out. One: Get whatever kind of information that you possibly can. Two: come back alive." Dragn said as they set up for launch. Standing up straight they both turned to face the two and said harmonized, "Yes sir!"  
"Good luck!" the two captains shouted as they watched the two blast off into the cool air and the sun set behind them.  
"Let us drink!" Dragn said handing Fish a bottle of tequila.  
"To the next step!" Fish said as he messily gulped down a vast amount of rum.  
"Yes!" Dragn cried after him and swallowed a gulp of his own.

------------

"This is going to be one of our great adventures." Sauvie laughed as the two zigged and zagged past each other nearing the enemy base.  
"Yes, now let's show them the power of the team that they've messed with." Transine said also laughing as darkness began to completely fall around them.  
Once they were less than thirty yards from the ship they shot forward as fast as possible as not to be detected.  
"It looks as if we can get in right here." Sauvie said pointing above them at a small latch on the bottom of the ship.  
"Open it." Transine replied as he watched him reach for it.  
As the door fell open they both peered in and saw what seemed to be the engine room of the ship.  
"Let's go." Transine announced moments later hovering up into the room, Sauvie right behind him.

As the two looked around the room Transine noticed a huge air duct.  
"Let's head up into the vents." He said to Sauvie pointing it out to Sauvie.  
"Okay." Sauvie replied as they hovered up to the side of the vent.  
Lying flat on their gear they went into the duct moving as quietly as possible.

After awhile they were able to see down into a room that had a single computer in it as well as a single guard.  
"I can take him." Transine whispered quickly calling his weapon out and twisting a silencer at the end.  
Nodding Sauvie carefully lifted up the metal as Transine leaned in towards a koopa whose back was to them. With a quick shot the guard fell over dead with a bullet in his head.  
"Do you think any of this will be of use?" Sauvie asked as they scrolled through many files on the computer.  
"Doubt it, but let's take those four CDs just in case." Transine said picking them up and handing them to Sauvie as he climbed back onto his board.

Silently the two continued down the vents turning down various passages until they had hovered over another room where they saw him himself. Blazing red eyes, green scaly skin, blazing orange hair and a massive green shell with various spikes poking out in different angles. There sat King Koopa.

"I can't believe these fools believing that I am the leader of the whole group…" He began, his subordinates listening to him carefully, "I am barely a general in this group."  
Transine breathed in quickly causing a loud gasp that caused a guard below to stir and look up at the vent.  
"Anyhow, now that we are in position we can explode this ship and escapes letting those fucktards think we were destroyed by some unknown force and then in a year and a halves time we attack at once with our full force causing all their bases to fail." He growled in laughter as he thought about it, "We well set the charges off in three days time."  
"Not if we have anything to say about it." Transine murmured as he and Sauvie quickly launched down the vents back to the engine room.

"Let's place the explosives and get out of here." Sauvie said quickly pulling out the bag and placing bombs every few feet away from each other.  
"Well, hell. Our combined with these bombs they have in place will defiantly take down the whole base." Transine laughed as he held the detonator in hand.  
"Enemy!" A koopa screeched from the door.  
"Oh shit!" Sauvie yelled flipping onto his board, "Come on Transine!"  
The two shot through the hatch in the ground, right as Transine pressed the detonator.  
"Happy Halloween you fuckin' assholes!" he yelled with fierce pride.

With great force the explosion blew the two into two separate directions. The flames from the engine room howled as it quickly covered the left half of the ship and spread about until metal had been thrown everywhere.  
"Transine!" Sauvie yelled as he saw his friend get hit with a vast amount of the ship which threw him in the wrong direction and out of site as he yelled back, "Get back to the Cult!"

------------

"Sauvie!" Fish yelled as he ran up to him in the hall of main HQ, "When did you get back? We saw the explosion! Fantastic!"  
"Are you okay?" he asked a few moments later.  
"Transine was thrown in the opposite direction." Sauvie said slowly and with an air of depression as he leaned against the wall for support, "I have no idea where he is, my best friend is gone."  
"That's horrible! Was he alive?" Fish asked sympathetically as Dragn ran up to the two.  
"He is. And we recovered these for you." Sauvie said sadistically handing him the discs.  
"Great job!" Dragn said gleefully, "Where is Transine?"  
Quietly Sauvie recapped their whole adventure for the two.  
"Then it looks like we have much to do in this next year." Fish said as he and Dragn nodded to each other, "Now I will have to make a call to the SHQ."  
"Yes and we shall go by your name now." Dragn began.  
"What?" Fish asked dumbfounded.  
"We will now be known as East Headquarters. You all have the amazing fighting spirit that is needed for this and I wouldn't mind working under you."  
"And that we might find Transine with such a large number!" Sauvie added in now smiling brightly.  
"Thank you Dragn. Now let us go and prepare for the next adventure these fools will bring!" Fish cheered encouragingly as the three walked down the hall considerably happier.

------------

"The tides can turn, and the winds will change, but nothing stands in the way as long as you are prepared to give it your all…"

Chapter 21: Time Flies By 

"Things have really changed eh?" Altae asked as she turned swinging her staff down into a werewolves head in the mist of the forest.  
"Yeah… and it looks as if things are going to continue to change!" Ziggy said with a smile as with a cast of her staff a blast of fire blasted two other werewolves back.  
"Yeah, and the fact that the last year went by so fast!" Koosei said with a small laugh as with a swish of her fans the closet group of werewolves was thrown back into the others. The group stood there in silence over the bodies until they heard a cry from someone above them, "Look out!" Turning the three saw a massive werewolf behind them teeth bared and fangs clawing the ground irritably.  
"Looks like we found their leader…" Altae whispered as they all stared up at the beast.

The next thing they knew a warp star came from the sky crashing hard in the mother's chest as a masked man jumped off landing in front of them. His head was a black color and his skin was dark as well as he stood in front of the beast wielding a zanbato between his two large hands. Another man came from behind also wearing a mask stopping on their left side.

"Come on Zen, don't be too reckless." He muttered a cloak shrouding the rest of his body from view except for two twin blades he held firmly in his hands.  
"I know, I know." The man named Zen replied as he swung his large blade down at the monster. Swiftly the beast rolled to the side dodging the blade and ran at the other man who thrust forward shoving one blade in the ground and using it as a step to fling himself into the air stabbing the creature in the shoulder.  
"Now Zen!" he yelled as he and the beast fell to the ground.  
"Gotcha!" Zen laughed swinging the zanbato once more at the beast this time killing it in a single blow.

"Are you ladies alright?" Zen asked flipping his mask up and walking over to them.  
"Yes, we are fine." Ziggy said as she recalled her weapon back into the ring.  
"Where are you all headed?" Altae asked curiously as the other man walked over grasping his blade out of the ground.  
"We have been looking for the Main Headquarters for a Cult near here. The leaders name is Fish." Zen said cheerfully as he picked up his warp star and followed the others into a clearing.  
"Well we could take you. That is where we are from." Koosei said as she eyed the second man, "Do you have a name?"  
"Yes, you can call me Will." He replied as he stepped onto his ship waiting for lift off.  
Looking at him for a moment curiously Koosei said, "Alright then, follow us." Quickly she stepped onto her star and they began to rise.  
"I wonder when we will see the land of Hyrule again." Altae asked watching the land began to fade beneath them.  
"Yeah…" Ziggy replied also looking down.

------------

Two hours later after a seamlessly short journey the arrived in the bay to main headquarters.  
"Well, well it looks like the ladies of the Cult have returned?" Allwing said laughing from a few yards over placing a warp star on the rack, "Who are these two?"  
"This is Zen and Will, new recruits." Ziggy said as the group now headed down the bay, Allwing accompanying them.  
"Well I feel like taking a shower. Do you all mind going ahead?" Altae asked as they turned into the main hall.  
"Go ahead, but would you two mind leading them to Fish I would like to grab something to eat." Ziggy announced moments later.  
"Go ahead you two, Koosei and I have got." Allwing said with a slight grin.  
"Thanks!" they both replied taking off in different directions.

"Well come on you two, this way." Koosei said leading them down a cobweb covered hall.  
"Is this place always like this?" Zen asked curiously.  
"Nope, only during Halloween." Allwing said with a bit of a laugh as he knocked a plastic bat out of the way.  
"Well here we are." Koosei said several minutes later, "Come on in."

Opening the door the four walked into the large conference room Fish sitting at one end typing something into his laptop.  
"You are back?" he said barely looking up.  
"Yes, and we have brought some new recruits." Koosei said as the walked along the edge of the table.  
Closing his laptop eyeing the two of them.  
"So you two would like to join the cult?" he asked as they all took seats.  
Both of the men nodded in silence as Fish himself stood up.  
"What is your name?" He asked walking over to the unmasked man.  
"My name is Zen, and I have been looking for a good place to live permanently, then I met my friend Will there and he told me about this place." He answered a smile on his face.  
"Welcome to the Cult Zen." Fish said shaking his hand, "As for you where did you hear of us?"  
"I heard from a man I met in a tavern a few planets over in the land of Sacae." He answered smoothly. For a moment Fish gave him a curious stare before asking,  
"So who is the man behind the mask?"  
"An old friend." He replied reaching up and pulling it off.  
"Well, well if it isn't Seaphron. How was your year away?" Allwing asked from down the table as they all stood shaking hands and hugging at the reunion.  
"It was to say the least interesting." Seaphron said, "I can definitely tell that I am much stronger than before, and I have met a good friend who has helped out a lot."  
"It is great to see you back! All of your friends will enjoy having you around again, as well as you Zen, they love to train with each other." Fish said with a happy tone sitting back down and quickly typing an email.  
"Well if you don't mind I would like to get some food Fish. Zen can bunk with Teleghost and I, and I will show him around and introduce him to everyone." Seaphron said looking over at Fish now.  
"Go ahead, have fun!" Fish said allowing the group to leave.

------------

"Hey Draken, have you heard?" Forsaken asked leaning into his room and waking up Draken.  
"No, what is going on?" Draken asked sitting up straight.  
"Seaphron returned a little while ago with a new friend apparently. He is in the cafeteria now telling everyone what he's been up to." Forsaken replied beaming, "Come on as far as I know you are the only person who hasn't seen him yet."  
Quickly Draken got out of bed and pulled on a black undershirt and said, "Alright let's go." Leading Forsaken out of the room.

"So how did you find out he was back?" Draken asked curiously as they walked the path to the cafeteria.  
"I went to see Koosei now that she is back and seems that her, Altae, and Ziggy found the two of them on their mission.  
"So your girlfriend told you? Figures, well let's hurry up I want to here this tale." Draken said as he picked up his pace.  
"Yeah, I agree." Forsaken said also lengthening his strides.

------------

"So, Seaphron how did you meet Zen?" Masamune asked looking over at the new member with a curious expression on his face, the same as many other friends.  
"Well if you remember from that fight in Pherae I was pretty screwed up, so idiotically I went on a mission immediately and fell unconscious on the battlefield. The next thing I remember was a girl about LF in the SHQ's age leaning over me placing a wet rag on my forehead and then Zen coming in and asking me questions. This was a few more planets a way in a far away land called Dreamland. After that Zen and I pretty much joined forces and began our travels taking different missions." He explained noticing Draken and Forsaken walk in.

"So Zen, what made you decide to leave your family and come with Seaphron?" Maul asked as he sipped more of his mum creation.  
"I had been wanting to leave for a bit and find a place to live on my own, but could never find an excuse. After meeting Seaphron and befriending him I realized he would be leaving soon and saw that as my opportunity to leave and as you can see I took it." Zen answered as Seaphron stood up and walked over to the two who had just entered.

"Draken, how have you been?" Seaphron asked shaking his hand.  
"I have been great, how about you?" Draken replied looking around the room at the large group of people.  
"I have been great! Come in I would like you to meet my friend." Seaphron said leading him across the room Forsaken right behind them.  
"Zen, this is my friend Draken that I was telling you about." He said introducing Draken.  
"Hi!" they both said cheerfully to each other shaking hands.  
"He is the guy who kills people with sporks right?" Zen asked laughing.  
"Yep, that is something I am known for." Draken laughed along with him, "So you have been taking care of Seaphron?"  
"Yeah, it hasn't been easy." Zen joked.  
"Well then good job and welcome to the Cult!" Draken cheered lifting a bottle of the same unknown liquid seen in SHQ.

That night dragged on as they partied in the cafeteria until early in the morning. By that time everyone was asleep on tables or the floor some leaning against each other to stay propped up. "What happened here?" Fish said aloud noticing the bottles of various alcohols open amongst the counter.  
"Welcome to the family and Happy Halloween!" he muttered to the knocked out body as he lifted a beer off of the counter and taking a swig out of it.


End file.
